


Honeysuckle

by gooberzayn



Series: Jimin is a Vampire [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Fifth Harmony (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, And a little bit of, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anonymity, Bite Kink, Blow Jobs, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Dancer Park Jimin, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, M/M, Magic, Multi, Normani Kordei/Park Jimin (BTS), Park Chanyeol/Normani Kordei, Park Jimin Is Bad at Feelings, Pixie!Kim Jongin, Praise Kink, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Texting, Vampire Bites, Vampire Park Jimin, Vampires, Yoonmin Smut, a cinderella story, but in a sexual way, chensoo is established, here's that jikai magical college au that literally no one ever asked for, jikai, jimani is also unrequited, maniyeol is unrequited, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberzayn/pseuds/gooberzayn
Summary: This is a sort of magical college A Cinderella Story AU where Jongin is Chad Michael Murray and Jimin is Hilary Duff if you're old enough to know what that means.If you're not old enough to know what that means then:College AU in which Park Jimin, a Vampire and Kim Jongin, a Pixie text anonymously on an app, plan to meet, and then Jimin leaves before telling Jongin who he really is. Jongin spends his time wondering who his mystery man is, and Jimin spends his time trying to get his life together.





	1. Kaibear & Kiwimelonpeach

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is completely finished, but for some reason when I try to upload anything over like 15k at once ao3 acts a little weird. This will all be done being posted by the end of this weekend (08/24/-08/27/2017). Im pretty sure that all members of each group are mentioned at least once you just gotta look fort hem, but as this fic was so heavily involved (for me), I had to draw a few lines. Let me know what you think!

_kiwimelonpeach: the semesters starting back up. i assume that means ur back on campus?_

_kaibear: never left actually_

_kiwimelonpeach: o?_

_kaibear: i live close by_

_kiwimelonpeach: o so u lied to me?_

_kaibear: lol i mean i had to take sure u werent a succubus right?_

_kiwimelonpeach: i could very well still be a succubus_

_kaibear: :( that’d really put a damper on my whole bite kink thing_

_kiwimelonpeach: how dare u kai. im more than a pair of fangs_

_kaibear: i have yet to confirm that statement_

_kiwimelonpeach: well since we r both here we can confirm whenever u want_

_kaibear: my friend is throwing a party soon if ur up for it_

_kiwimelonpeach: :) when and where?_

* * *

 

Anonimo, which most of the kids on their campus had the sneaking suspicion was created by a group of Italian Succubi and Incubi, had been a well known and frequently used app since Jimin was a freshman. Of course, when it first came out, Jimin had been told that people were afraid to use it because of that suspicion. Social stigmas and not wanting your soul to be sucked out, after all. It was mostly the humans who feared using it. Sometimes you’d come across a nymph (whom, Jimin had reasoned with himself were essentially humans who got real chummy with different parts of nature) who was also a little hesitant. Jimin didn’t have a soul, though. He was a vampire, and if anyone was going to try to use the app to suck anything out of him that wasn’t semen, they’d come up empty handed. Plus, anyone who believed succubi and incubi were, in this modern age where you could pick up a human soul right next to a carton of strawberry-flavored blood at a convenience store, gonna waste their time and energy using an app to lure someone in, was probably not worth the time of day, anyway.

Essentially it was a dating app for people who wanted to stay lowkey, or were too afraid to show people who they really were. Jimin was both the latter and the former. Being anonymous gave him the freedom to let people know his particular kinks without the fear of them being able to tell anyone. If they didn’t like them, then they wouldn’t hook up, and if they didn’t hook up, they’d never be able to tell anyone that they were Jimin’s kinks in the first place. If they did hookup, then they had the same kinks, and well, you can’t expose him without exposing yourself. This was why the app flourished; it’s easier to be who you are when no one actually knows who you are. It worked especially well for Jimin who had used it numerous times for numerous hookups including meeting one of his good friends Min Yoongi. They’d sworn to never have sex again after a while, but Yoongi was still one of the best blowjobs he’d ever gotten. So, yea, Park Jimin was a seasoned pro at Anonimo, and probably also a seasoned pro at a lot of other things that’d he’d generally prefer to not have divulged to the general public like his extensive collection of fleshlights and dildos or the fact that he sometimes eats garlic bread just to prove to others that he _can..._ and always gets sick afterward.

 

“Are you still talking to that Kaibear guy?” Normani slid into the booth next to him and placed a plate in front of him. Jimin peered down at the plate in front of him.

“You got the blood ketchup, right?”

Normani nodded “I’m pretty sure I did. Taste it.”

Jimin dipped a french fry into the dollop of ketchup that she’d put on his plate and shoved it into his mouth absentmindedly “Yea, it’s the right kind, thanks!”

“No problem.”

“You guys have been talking for like two months he’s got to be back on campus, right?”

“He is, and he’s going to some party that’s being thrown by one of his friends. I’m invited.” Jimin smiled

“Which friend maybe I know them.” Normani said

“He said some guy named Jung Hoseok. I’ve never heard of him.” Jimin looked down at his phone while eating more fries.

“That’s Hobi, Jimin. It’s his beginning of the year party. The guy you’re talking to must be in the dance department.”

Normani said, shaking a lot of some seasoning that Jimin couldn’t even see onto her plate of pasta.

“Oh yea. Right... Why did I say I didn't know him?" He looked over at Normani's plate "...It didn’t come seasoned with human soul? I thought you went to the siren side?”

Normani sighed “I didn’t like what they were serving. It’s not convenient if it’s nasty, you know? Plus, I’m just gonna add extra to it, anyway.” She shrugged, spinning her fork in her plate of pasta and delicately placing it into her mouth.

“Oh. Anyway, if this guy is in the dance department then I’m lucky the theme is masquerade.”

“I mean, he doesn’t really have anything on you that you don’t have on him.” Normani commented, reaching for the seasoning again, and shaking even more into her pasta.

“Yea, but I kinda like him now.” He frowned “So, if he’s terrible I’d like to be able to ditch him easily.”

“Ah. Fair.” Normani said, and went back to eating her food. “Maybe this means you two can bond over dancing or something.”

“Now, why would I wanna do a thing like that when I’ve already got you?”

“Oh, hush.” Normani said, slapping his wrist lightly, and continuing to eat.

 

Normani, his best friend, was half veela. Which generally meant she had the ability to make everyone fall in love with her without even trying, and Jimin had to admit he was a little bit in love, just not as much as everyone else.

However, she was also half siren meaning that most people didn’t even want to go near her for fear of what she might do to them. She very well could hypnotize Jimin and kill him, but he knew she wouldn’t. Most sirens didn’t, and if they did it was just because they were mean. They made a pretty good pair; two things that everyone who lacked common sense would generally be afraid of. Social stigma and old beliefs weren’t lost on him or Normani, especially around humans, but for the most part no one cared. They really only had to worry if they were around really old humans and nymphs and even then they always had each other’s backs. Said back having usually came about it the form of Normani saying a very witty and mean comment and Jimin purposely falling into his own stereotypes in order to scare someone off. They worked, and Jimin appreciated it.

 

“Why do you need so much soul on your pasta anyway?” he asked “You’re only _half_ siren.”

“I just really like human soul, man. It’s like salt for siren food, honestly. Everything tastes kinda bad without it.”

Jimin gave her a light hum, and turned his attention back to his phone.

 

Sirens had to eat purely human (meaning not humanoid) souls in order to survive just like Jimin had to drink blood. However, a soul could last a long time. So, these days it was mostly used as a seasoning in just about all siren cooking. Jimin wasn’t exactly sure of how the process of drying out and grinding up a human soul went, but he was sure that if he’d ever needed to know, Normani would tell him. The souls were captured at death just like the blood he drank on a regular basis (he could sometimes find a live donor on anonimo, but that was a different story) so Jimin was never too hung up on how much Normani ate. People die everyday, and they were being used efficiently. He just didn’t know how much seasoning was actually considered a lot.

 

_kaibear: so what will u be dressed up as?_

_kiwimelonpeach: not sure yet ill probably just wear a mask_

_kaibear: hoseok’s house grows and he gave me a room we can meet up in if you’re up for it_

_kiwimelonpeach: sounds nice :)_

 

“I’m guessing he’s really good friends with Hobi, because we’re getting one of the growing rooms.” Jimin said to Normani as he continued to type on his phone

 

Hobi, or Jung Hoseok, was a dance major just like them. He was half mermaid, and apparently his parents were like mad rich or something, because a witch had sold them a growing house for Hobi to stay in at college. It gets smaller when you want it to, and bigger when you want it to. Jimin had been told that one night there were over 42 rooms in the house during one of Hobi’s notoriously rowdy parties. Jimin’s not exactly sure what all of them were being used for, but he knew he hadn’t been allowed in any of them. So, if this guy was already guaranteed a room, then he and Hobi must be good friends. Jimin liked to imagine that on regular days the house was nice, quiet, with only two bedrooms and a bathroom. He’d only ever seen it with at least 10 bedrooms, and six bathrooms, though, so he couldn’t be too sure.

 

“If he’s good friends with Hobi he’s probably like really good, then.” Normani commented. “Like much better than you, probably.” She let out a laugh

“Shut _up!_ ” he stomped his foot under the table “Why am I friends with you again?”

“Because I’m cute and I only joke about the things we both know you’re excellent at?” she batted her eyes at him, he rolled his in response

“You’re right.”

 

“Anyway, Kyungsoo wants to know what you want for dinner. It’s your night to pick.” Normani nudged him

Kyungsoo was their roommate who had essentially brought in a fourth in the form of his boyfriend, one Kim Jongdae.

 

“I can’t focus on eating when I’m already eating. I’m not even hungry.”

“You know he likes to have dinner figured out way before actual dinner time.” Normani said.

Jimin couldn’t be too upset. Kyungsoo was studying Post-Grad culinary arts, and he cooked for them almost every night. It was good practice since everyone had different dietary needs. Kyungsoo himself didn’t even actually have to eat as Fae’s can feed off of elemental energy, he just enjoyed it and enjoyed cooking. Most Faes enjoyed eating, and it was so normalized that finding one who didn’t eat was weird. Most college students, Faes included, didn’t enjoy cooking. So, Kyungsoo was a Godsend in the form of an outlier, and Jimin had been grateful to meet him during his freshman year. He might’ve even tried to date him if he and Jongdae didn’t fit so well together.

 

“Ummm. Okay what _don’t_ you want?” Jimin asked Normani.

“I don’t want pasta, because I’m eating it right now.”

“Burgers?” he asked

“Burgers.” she said, and smiled at him, sending the food they’d settled on to Kyungsoo in a quick text.

 

Dinner time at their off-campus house was always fun to Jimin. Jongdae was always buzzing around Kyungsoo ready to practically raise the dead in his name. When the three of them first moved in together Kyungsoo would always ask Jimin and Normani if he'd added enough blood or human soul to their foods. He'd have Jongdae taste test things to see if they tasted the way humans or witches liked them. There was definitely some trial and error, but usually everything tasted good. Now, in his first year as a graduate student studying under a fancy chef in the city they got to try even more delicious foods from a myriad of cultures and Jimin always enjoyed picking over the leftovers Kyungsoo would bring home from work.

 

“Burgers, guys?” Kyungsoo said from the kitchen as they padded through the door. “Training to be a world-renowned chef here. You could've given me something a little more challenging than burgers.”

“Ah, Soo, leave the kids alone.” Jongdae chirped from the couch. “If a world-renowned chef can't make a blood burger then he might as well retire.”

“Yea.” Jimin added “Plus, don't you want to do something simple after work?” Jimin walked into the kitchen where Kyungsoo was already cooking their dinner on the griddle.

“Not really.” Kyungsoo pouted.

“It's only because we don't want to overwork you.” Normani added, following Jimin into the kitchen.

“That's why I ask five hours in advance. I won't be overworked when I have enough time.” Kyungsoo walked over to Normani and kissed her forehead. Jimin frowned. Normani stuck her tongue out at him. They left out of the kitchen nudging one another while Normani proclaimed that even if Jimin was full veela he'd never be Kyungsoo's favorite.

“I don't have a favorite. Anyway, everything will be done soon. How was the first day back to class?”

“If you don't have a favorite then where's my forehead kiss?” Jimin called to him from the livingroom. He plopped down onto the couch next to Jongdae and crossed his arms, feigning anger.

“Jongdae.” Kyungsoo  yelled from the kitchen, and Jongdae responded by placing a kiss on Jimin's forehead.

 

“Big baby” Normani whispered to him from the loveseat she sat on. He stuck his tongue out at her in response, because he was a big baby and he did live to be doted on by his roommate-dads, but so did Normani. Hence, this petty fight.

 

“Classes were good, Kyungsoo. Jimin and I got both got the dance practicum that we applied for.” Normani said

“Yea, I'm super excited to be teaching the babies.” Jimin commented. “It's gonna be fun. Your old friend Minseok is our graduate officer now, Jongdae. We'll be reporting to him on our practicum.”

“Ah that's kinda interesting.” Jongdae said, looking at his phone and idly twirling a wand in his hand.

 

Most witches didn't use wands unless they really wanted to conduct a powerful spell. Jongdae was only half witch, though. So, he had to use a wand for a good fifty percent of the magic he performed if not more.

 

“Speaking of old friends, Sooyoung is joining us for dinner tonight.” Jongdae said, still twirling his wand

“When will she be here?” Normani asked

“Um should be right about.” There was a knock at the door “Now.” Jongdae said looking very pleased with himself. He pointed his wand toward the door and it slowly opened itself. Sooyoung removed her shoes and walked inside.

 

Park Sooyoung was a siren. Though, she was so quiet sometimes that Jimin wondered if she just told people that to see if they'd leave her alone. She was one year younger than he and Normani, and also Normani’s ex girlfriend. They broke up on good terms and still get along. Though, sometimes Jimin will catch one of them staring at the other for a little too long. Normani had never told him why they'd broken up last year, and neither did Sooyoung. Their silence on the matter only aided in making him less interested, and since they were still friends, the whole matter pretty much blew over in a couple of weeks. From what Jimin could tell Sooyoung and Normani made a good pair. They encouraged each other to study and eat well, they always made sure the other was happy, and they even saved each other as the grotesquely cute names of “Muffin Maniboo ♡♡♡” and “Sweet Sooyoung love ♡☆♡” in their phones so Jimin really didn't see any trouble in paradise, but then again it wasn't his relationship.

 

“That smells really good, Kyungsoo.” Sooyoung said as she squished herself between Jongdae and Jimin and took out a book to read.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo called from the kitchen.

“How can you just sit between me and Jongdae like that?” Jimin said

“You get to live with him which means I get to take as many cuddles as Jongdae is willing to give me.” she smiled and snuggled into Jongdae’s side. Jongdae lifted his hand and gave her a head a light pat, and then went back to his phone.

“She's right.” he said “It's only fair.”

Sooyoung stuck her tongue out at him, and the rest of the night was, as usual, spent vying for Kyungsoo and Jongdae’s attention.

 

* * *

 

_kaibear: hey little peach how r classes going so far? Anything interesting_

_kiwimelonpeach: they’re going fine hbu?_

_kaibear: ah u kno... the usual pressure and peace that comes w the beginning of the semester_

_kiwimelonpeach: yep i kno it all too well. But at least i dnt have any friday classes_

_kaibear: saaame. that means we should be able to find lots of time to hang out after we meet_

_kiwimelonpeach: only if u dnt immediately hate me_

_kaibear: ur right. I hadnt thought of that... i need an exit strategy_

_kiwimelonpeach: SHUT UP!!_

_kaibear: lol hey u brought it up... i could never hate u unless u like... kicked puppies or something_

_kiwimelonpeach: no but i do kill every bug i come across_

_kaibear: oh we’re gonna work out fine i hate bugs and u can kill them!_

_kiwimelonpeach: ill kill bugs for u anytime kai :)_

* * *

 

There were many words that one may use to describe Jeon Jungkook. Dedicated, sweet, and prodigy were often thrown around when talking about the human boy, and they were all pretty correct. Jungkook was a freshman, but he was taking their level 3000 dance class, because he was _just that good_. He’d created a lot of buzz amongst the other students when he got into the dance program so quickly, and even more when he skipped all of the prerequisites for their jazz dance and was allowed to come straight into a class filled with third years. So, yea, a prodigy definitely. Jimin had only had a week’s worth of classes with him, but he was tasked with looking after him this semester by their instructor Minseok. Definitely sweet, because after being assigned he made it a point to text Jimin each morning and ask what his coffee order was. Smooth, however, was not a word that Jimin would use to describe the kid. He trembled if any of the other dancers in their class so much as looked at him. Normani went up to him and said hello once, and he almost had a heart attack, and he had all but outright hidden from the boys he most admired in the class.

Jimin didn’t feel particularly intimidated by anyone in their department, but he knew where he stood. He was great at contemporary, maybe even the best, but his own nature lead him to want to lead a more under-the-radar lifestyle. The Big Three, as they were so honorably dubbed by most other dancers in their department, did no such thing. Kim Jongin, jazz dancer extraordinaire  and an overall beautiful being was the oldest. Everyone knew him, and everyone wanted to be him. He was a Pixie, and they _were_ a rarity, actually. Pixies tended to stay small their entire lives despite being able to change their size at will. They were kind of like the Amish of magical people which only made Jongin more of a wonder. Every pixie at some point was allowed to go into the larger world and see if they wanted to stay. Most didn’t, because the larger world is fucked up with its capitalism and its tendency to ruin nature. Pixies were small; they always had enough to go around, and their ways were sometimes odd. So, one who stayed in the larger world was definitely something to be talked about. Even weirder about Jongin was that most pixies were vegetarians. They weren’t big enough to kill animals in their normal state, and had no reason to since they always had more than enough food, but Jongin tasted chicken his first time in the larger world, and never gave it up. Everyone knew him, everyone knew he loved chicken, and everyone knew that if you were going to have to follow up anyone in a performance, you’d hate for it to be him. You’d also hate for him to follow you up, because you’d be completely forgotten about, but that’s better than being a let down.

Next in line, in terms of age, was Jung Hoseok who was more affectionately known as Hobi by just about everyone. He didn’t have a particular style of dance that he was associated with, he was mostly known for his precision, and showmanship. In the long history of their school, no one had been able to convince a witch to do a water-binding spell during a showcase so that a mermaid could dance without a tank. Hobi did, and it landed him a viral video, an entire article on the University’s website, and the school’s admissions giving him a personal award for inspiring so many dancers to apply for their school. Jimin was sure they’d made bank in admissions fees that year, and that Hobi had probably brought in about fifty percent of the dance auditions alone.

The baby of The Big Three was Oh Sehun. Sehun was a Fae like Kyungsoo, but he found pleasure in hypnotizing people with his looks for fun. Back in the day Fae’s would use their hypnotic beauty to steal human babies, and replace them with their own. No one was exactly sure why they did it other than to play pranks on people, but it generally ended up with a human caring for a Fae baby and not knowing until the child did something magical like burning down the house. Faes, in turn, would raise the human babies until the children got wise enough to realize that they weren’t magical. It was so common, and then it wasn’t since no one really knew why they did it. Sehun took pleasure in indulging the stereotype for some reason, but aside from that he was a essentially the premiere student of modern dance at their school. He and Jongin had a joint instagram account where they posted videos of themselves doing dance routines where they mixed their main genres, and it had garnered over four hundred thousand followers, Jimin included.

And to top it all off, they were all just about the sweetest guys you’d ever meet. It’s not that they were clique-y or stuck up. It’s that most dancers in the department were either intimidated by them (re: Jungkook) or didn’t want the attention that came with being seen with them (re: Jimin). There were a lot of floaters, though, and The Big Three had other friends outside of each other, but they were always joking around and playing and in the corners of their classes making up silly routines. Jimin was sure that if Jungkook just got over being star-struck that all three of the boys would swallow him up with open arms and adopt him as their little brother, but he was also sure that Jungkook was way too nervous to do that.

 

Case and point, their current conversation.

 

“Hobi is throwing a party this weekend if you want to come. It’s to kick off the year.” Jimin said offering Jungkook a seat beside him in the cafeteria

“His parties are always legendary, too.” Normani added

“Oh, I don’t... think I could go. I’d probably embarrass myself.”

“You won’t, and anyway it’s a masquerade party. It’ll be fun.”

Jungkook shook his head, and looked down. “Maybe next time.”

 

Jimin nudged him “Don’t be so afraid of everyone, okay? You’re a good dancer, and everyone’s really happy to have you.”

“Even if we’re all a little jealous that you skipped the prereqs for a 3000 level class.” Normani said, offering a small smile which Jungkook returned.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll just keep practicing this weekend. I want to be able to keep up this semester. Plus, I want to start working on my stuff for the fire showcase.” _Dedicated._

“Well, alright, but if you want to go you’ve got my number.” Jimin said, and turned his head to his phone.

 

* * *

 

_kaibear: you said your hair will be orange?_

_kiwimelonpeach: yea so it’ll be easy to pick out_

_kaibear: hmmm so should i be looking around campus for someone with orange hair the next day :)_

_kiwimelonpeach: if u want but i dont think itll help. hair spell :)_

_kaibear: youre really dedicated to this whole anonymous business arent u?_

_kiwimelonpeach: only with the people i like the best_

_kaibear: :)_

* * *

 

The night of the party Jimin found himself pale, and not the regular vampire pale either. He was pale, and nervous, and his hands were sweaty, and he felt like his tummy might burst.

 

“Please make sure it’s orange I told him it would be orange.” Jimin whined. Normani mumbled a few words and then combed her fingers through his hair.

“Orange. A very nice orange, too. Now, let me do your makeup.”

 

Veela magic was weird to Jimin. It was essentially like witch magic, but the main difference was they had to be touching whatever they were putting a spell on. It was also extremely cosmetic which made a lot of sense. A veela could put out a house fire, but the spell muttered would be to fix the damage the fire had done and in turn also putting out said fire. Not that it wasn’t extremely helpful, but it was very _showy_ in terms of magic in general. It always left Jimin feeling like he wasn’t an actually well put together person and was instead a crusty boy who could barely keep his eyeliner even. Normani had confirmed both to be true once which probably made him feel even more weird. Whenever she’d poke at his face to add highlighter he felt like she was an old auntie trying to stop herself from pinching at his cheeks. He couldn’t deny that whenever she finished he looked damn good, though. Also, Veelas always used some incantation. He wasn’t sure why since they were essentially just really good looking witches, but Normani had told him it was something about like half their magic being used in just the way they looked. It was weird, and if Jimin wanted to know every detail about every magical creature he’d have majored in humanities or anthropology or something, not dance. He was barely sure he’d known all there was to know about vampires aside from wearing his sunscreen and drinking blood..

 

“I don’t see why I have to do your makeup if you’re going to be wearing a mask.” Normani said to him just as she was finishing up

“Because you know.. The big reveal! He sees who I am we fall madly in love Jongdae conjures us up two perfect little babies. I’m ready for that life, and I can’t do it if I have a chunk of mascara keeping my lashes stuck together.”

“You don’t even want kids.”

“He could change me, Mani!” they both laughed

“You’re annoying, and you’re really cute with or without makeup.”

“So are you, and you still contoured your face.”

“That’s because it’s fun... and it helps me flex my magic skills. My mom would be devistated if I came home from college and was still not reaching my Full Veela Potential.”

“Your mom is a saint who doesn’t want her culture erased.”

“I know. Which is why I do it.”

“Mani, can you also maybe.” Jimin took a deep breath “Change my voice? Temporarily?”

“Your voice?”

“We all know I’ve got like the highest pitched voice in the dance department if this guy is in it, then he’s gonna know it’s me!”

“There’s like a million people in our department alone, Jimin.”

“Only like 50 thousand! And if he’s friends with Hobi then they might figure out it’s me!”

Normani sighed “Fine, okay. But it will only be temporary.”

“Thank you!”

 

Normani touched his neck and mumbled some more words that Jimin wasn’t exactly sure of, and the next time he spoke his voice was much deeper.

“God, I sound like a lumberjack.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The party was in full swing by the time Jimin and Normani arrived. They stuck together for a little while, had a few drinks, but sometime between Normani losing her mask and Jimin hearing a crowd shout her and Hobi’s names together (probably for some dance video that would have thousands of views tomorrow morning) Jimin had wandered off into the party by himself with his phone held tightly in his hand. He’d almost given up hope before he came to his senses and realized his phone had been buzzing nonstop for at least five minutes.

 

_kaibear: hey there lil peach are u here?_

_kaibear: im in room 7!!_

_kaibear: okay not to sound needy but pls be here i havent seen anyone with orange hair :(_

_kaibear: if i sound annoying its bc im drunk lol but srsly :(_

_kaibear: i rly like u pls come 2 the prty_

_kaibear: i prms im not this annoying irl_

_kiwimelonpeach: srry i am also very drunk and not paying attention to my phone_

_kaibear: so ur here?_

_kiwimelonpeach: im outside room 7 rn :)_

 

Everything happened pretty fast after Jimin sent the last message. Or it seemed fast because he was drunk. Kaibear opened the door, pulled him in and kissed him breathless like it was all he’d been waiting on all night. Jimin kissed him back. Kaibear was taller than him, but held his face nervously in his hands, and when they finally broke free they lingered a bit. They both let out a nervous laugh. Jimin took in the room around him. It was filled with a dim light that seemed to wash out everything. Kaibear lazily tugged him over to the bed and he plopped own laying on his side and they faced each other just staring for a bit.

 

“I can’t believe I finally got to meet you.” Kaibear said, pulling him in closer. “I’m feeling sort of overwhelmed.”

Jimin nodded, snuggling in closer.

“You know I usually just use the app for hookups, but... I really kind of like you.” He said, ducking his head under his mystery man’s chin and resting his face in the crook of his neck. Jimin could smell the strong scent of a blood he’d never been this close to before. Definitely not human, not mermaid either, not witch or Fae blood. It was something rare that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It smelled delicious. He was going to have fun with whoever this was.

“I was afraid I’d scared you off will all the texts you know I’m just... really not good with my emotions.” Kaibear said sheepishly, and then it clicked for Jimin. He stiffened a bit.

“Is that so?” he said, slightly wriggly from under the boy so that he could get a better look at, him he was right.

 

The thing about Pixies is that they’re small. Very small. Small magical bodies can usually only juggle one emotion at a time.  Lots of pixies can’t handle heavy emotions even when they are larger. Their bodies tend to do the most extreme version of whatever they’re feeling. Then, in the low light of the room he could see it through the mask. The golden brown skin, and pretty brown eyes, nimble yet elegantly positioned body in front of him, the plush lips. And then, of course, the scent of blood that he’d never smelled before, because it was so rare for him to even meet a Pixie let alone be this close to one. Jimin sighed to himself. Of course he’d fall for someone so immensely out of his league.

 

“Jongin...”

Jongin smiled at him. “Yep. That’s me.”

“Why are you even using anonimo you get like twenty date offers a day.”

Jongin frowned “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be, you know? Too much attention, I guess.” he turned onto his back “I like the freedom of knowing someone likes me for me instead of like... I don’t know... the idea of being with me.” He slid a little closer to Jimin who had become considerably more reserved. “Lots of people talk about how great it would be to like... I don’t know? Be on my arm. Like I’m some sort of prize or something. I’m a trophy.” He let out a small laugh. “I don’t want to be a trophy, peach. I just want someone to like me and then we kinda go from there.”

Jongin moved his hand to lace his fingers with Jimin's. Jimin felt something warm blossom in his chest, and then immediately regretted it.

“Well, that’s amazing ‘cause I don’t want a trophy. I mean... everyone knows you.”

“Yea but” Jongin turned on his side to look at Jimin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Not everyone knows me. I mean they know who I am sure, but they don’t really know me. They know I can dance. I know you can dance.”

“I... never said that.”

“Yea but you know who I am, and not many people outside of the dance department know me... It’s just that the dance department is so damn huge... the school is huge. I didn’t think I’d meet another dancer.”

“Me neither.” Jimin commented. He let out a big sigh “I do like you... a lot, but... I think I wanna wear the mask just a little bit longer.”

“Okay.” Jongin smiled at him and pulled him in closer. He moved himself back into his previous position and placed his head back in the crook of Jongin’s neck, breathing in the scent. _Pixie blood smells floral_  he noted to himself. He hesitantly placed a small kiss on Jongin’s neck, and he shuddered in response.

“Don’t get me started.”

“I’m not trying too we’re way too drunk. I can barely lift my legs.” Jimin said back to him “but you smell really nice.”

“Thanks. I don’t have as good a sense of smell as a vampire, but you smell nice, too. I can tell you probably used some expensive cologne or something.”

“Ah, that’s Veela Magic. It always leaves a nice scent after. A friend helped me with my hair.”

“Oooh.” Jongin said sleepily. He planted a kiss in Jimin hair, and wrapped himself around him even tighter. Jimin could feel his heart practically squeezing him. He wanted to hold on to this moment forever.

 

Before long the pair fell asleep.

 

Jimin awoke the next morning with the Sun just barely peaking out on the horizon. He looked down to see Jongin still sleeping soundly above him. He wanted, really wanted more than anything to be able to gather up the courage to stay, but then he noticed his bangs were brown which meant his voice was probably back to normal and he reasoned with himself that he couldn’t handle it. He slowly wriggled himself free from Jongin’s grasp which was hard considering Jongin had, for some reason, shrank in his sleep and tightened his grip around Jimin’s body. He stood up over the bed and took one last longing glance at the boy still sleeping on it. Jongin was handsome. Very handsome. His skin had a natural morning glow that seemed to illuminate him in a Godly aura. HIs jaw was most likely chiseled by Aphrodite, and even when sleeping he gave off a hypnotic buzz not unlike that of a Fae. Jimin weighed his options. He could stay here, wait until Jongin woke up, and reveal himself. He could run out the front door and risk revealing himself to Hobi and probably Sehun since they were all friends and at least one of them was probably still in the house. In the end, he jumped out of the window and ran home. He was a vampire. He couldn’t get hurt from it, and he couldn’t risk the embarrassment of one of Jongin’s friends finding out who he was. When he got home Jongdae was waiting for him at the door.

 

“How many times do we have to tell you to text if you’re not going to be coming home. Kyungsoo has been stress cooking since 4am.”

Jimin pulled out his phone “Sorry... it died, and it can’t be any time past 7.” he walked past the threshold of their house and an array for scents hit his nose.

“Yea, but he woke me up at 4 in the morning!”

“Is he home?” Kyungsoo called from the kitchen.

“Yes. I’m home.” Jimin responded.

“Is Normani with you?” Kyungsoo called once again.

Jimin turned to Jongdae “If I say yea what are the chances you can whip us up a fake Normani to calm him down?”

Jongdae frowned. “I can. I won’t, though.”

“You’re the worst.” Jimin whined and flopped down onto the couch.  “No she’s not.” Jimin yelled back to Kyungsoo.

“At least we’ll be well fed.” Jongdae mumbled as he sat down next to Jimin. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “When was the last time you saw her?”

Jimin thought back “I... I don’t know. I heard a lot of people chanting her name... she might’ve hooked up with Hobi... I heard people shouting their names together.”

“Ugh. So she could be anywhere?”

“Anywhere?” Kyungsoo came into the livingroom. “You don’t know where she is?” his eyes were wide

“I swear you guys act like we’re not grown ups. Normani can handle herself. She’s half siren for Christ’s sake.”

“That’s not the point! Everything has something that gives it an edge! Humans have guns, you’ve got super strength. Normani has magic and soul-sucking abilities, but that doesn’t mean she can take anyone in a fight!”

 

Jimin groaned. It was way too early for a lecture from people who weren’t even his actual parents. Normani had always been able to take care of herself and when she couldn’t she’d always found Jimin and let him know, but that wasn’t going to stop Dad 1 and Dad 2 from being giant pains about it. Luckily for him, Normani crept through the door with Sooyoung on her arm.

 

“Are you two serious right now?” Jimin asked giving them a flat look

“God, we were worried sick.” Jongdae said. “Does it hurt either of you to send a text if you’re gonna be out past 4am?”

“Sorry.” Normani said closing the door behind her “But I can see that Kyungsoo has been stress cooking again and I surely did work up an appetite at that party so!” she gave them both a nervous smile and Kyungsoo sighed

“I’m just glad you two are alright.”

“We’re not babies.” Jimin said

“We are to _them._ ” Normani responded, and they all headed into the kitchen to eat.

* * *

 

_kaibear: y did u leave w out saying goodbye?? :(_

 

* * *

 

“So, what happened with you two last night? Any news?” Jimin asked Normani after Sooyoung had left.

“Sooyoung was just picking me up.” Normani said “Not all of us like to run home.”

“How did you know I ran home?” Jimin asked

“I didn’t. I just assumed and I was right. Was it that bad with mystery man?”

“No. It was great actually.”

“Did you find out who he is?” Normani’s eyes grew wider

“Yep.”

“Who who who!” she poked him in the side.

“Ow! Ow! Stop! It was... Kim Jongin.”

“Jongin. Oh my God. You know it makes a lot of sense, actually. He’s really good friends with Hobi and he’s in the dance department.”

“I know.” Jimin groaned

“What happened? Did he reject you after you revealed yourself? Are there no babies in the future? What’s going on?”

“He didn’t reject me at all. Like I said it went well. I didn’t reveal myself... I ran away this morning when I realized your spell wore off.”

“Ouch. Did you text him?”

“No...”

“Jimin!”

“I know! I know! It was all so perfect but he’s fucking... popular or whatever. Everyone knows him it just isn’t my M O... but I really like him.”

“Well, you should at least let him know you had a nice night.”

“Ugh fair. I will.”

* * *

 

_kiwimelonpeach: sorry for leaving so suddenly i just got a little overwhelmed_

_kaibear: oh so this wasnt a one night cuddle stand? Im relieved i felt used lol_

_kiwimelonpeach: lol shut up. I had fun... i wish i was back there w u_

_kaibear: i hope that means ur up for seeing me again_

_kiwimelonpeach: of course :)_

 

* * *

 

The weekend ended too quickly and soon Jimin was back in his dance class with Jungkook and Normani and, of course, The Big Three. Jimin felt himself eerily focused on Jongin the entire three hour class, despite trying to pay attention to other things. He had messaged Jongin on Anonimo all weekend talking about how much fun they had. Jongin had commented on how nice his butt was and how peach definitely fit him to which Jimin told him of how his username was _almost_ appleNotAbottom which took them into an entirely different conversation that ended in a very cold shower for a one Park Jimin, and now they were in the same class.

Jongin was no more than ten feet away from him practicing a combination with Sehun for their instagram account much to the chagrin of Yixing, their TA who was trying to get the class to calm down so they could practice a sequence.

It’s not like Jimin hadn’t ever noticed what a great dancer Jongin was. Everyone had, and you’d have to either be incredibly jealous or just downright mean to deny it. It was that now he was trying to not imagine all the things Jongin could do with his body. It was giving him issues, and Jimin didn’t like having issues. Half of him wanted to march right up to Jongin, confess that he was his little peach and ride off into the sunset while he tested out Jongin’s bite kink he’d told him about and the other, more rational half just wanted to make it through the semester in peace without having to run out of the class due to his biology. Jongin was definitely not making it easy on him, though.

 

“Jimin. Jimin. Are you listening to me?” Normani asked him as they walked down the dance hallway to the cafeteria. Jungkook was close behind, but his eyes were glued to his phone watching the video that Jongin and Sehun posted in class even though he’d just watched it in person.

“Um no sorry. What?” He slowed down “Where were we going.”

“Oh, goodness. To the cafeteria. I’m starving Yixing didn’t let me rest for one minute in class today and while you were playing space cadet I was getting you an in with your man.”

 

They entered the cafeteria where Jungkook seemed to finally be able to tear his eyes from his phone, and grab a plate.

“Um, which food is just regular human food again?” he turned to Jimin.

“Over there. Though, if you want a taste of human soul or some blood-based pasta me and Mani can really hook you up.”

Jungkook’s face went completely pale. “Um no thank you. I’m sure it’s delicious!” he gave an awkward smile and went over to where the _just regular human food_ was being served.

 

Normani nudged him in his side. “Be nice to him, he’s sweet.”

“I know but I’ve got to give him shit sometimes. Plus, if he knows what we’re eating he’ll probably take more time to get his food which means you can spill on your little _in._ ”

He grabbed a plate and handed it to Normani.

“Jongin was complaining to Sehun because on some weekdays he babysits his niece, but now he’s got the dance fitness practicum. So, he’ll have to make other arrangements with his sister.”

“Right, and?” He scooped up some pasta onto his plate and Normani did the same. They sat down at an empty table where Normani immediately grabbed the human soul seasoning, and began to shake what looked like an enormous amount onto her plate, but again, you can’t see human souls so, he had no idea.

“I told him that he could bring her to our practicum on those days and we could teach her dance! That way his sister wouldn’t have to make different arrangements, and he would still be able to spend time with his niece.”

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Jimin twirled his fork in his hand

“Nope! He’ll be dropping her off at the first practice next week!”

“Oh noooo, Maniii. What if something happens and his niece gets caught in the middle?”

“Ugh. Don’t be so weird. Nothing is going to happen, and this gives you a chance to talk to him in person. It’ll make it easier to reveal yourself!”

 

Jimin slouched into his seat

“I don’t think it will.”

“You don’t think what will?” Jungkook returned and sit down at the table with Jimin and Normani.

“Nevermind.” Jimin let out a huge sigh. “Just Normani butting into my business as usual.”

“What?” Jungkook seemed confused.

“Don’t listen to him he’s a lovesick vampire. He’s E-”

“Do not say it Normani I swear to _God._ ” Jimin interrupted.

“He’s Edward Cullen.” She gave him an exaggerated smile and he returned it with a pained look, and Jungkook continued to just look confused.

 

* * *

 

_kiwimelonpeach: i heard you’re gonna be doing the fitness practicum this semester_

_kaibear: oh really? we must be in closer circles than i thought. r u a 3rd year?_

_kiwimelonpeach: pls everyone in our department has surveillance on you and ur friends at all times_

_kaibear: well as long as ur one of the ppl keeping watch i dont mind :)_

_kiwimelonpeach: ur a sap kim jongin_

_kaibear: only for u :)_

* * *

 

Jimin liked to consider himself a nice enough vampire. In fact he would consider himself especially nice taking into account that he was indeed a vampire, and they had a reputation for like brooding and killing people or whatever, but definitely nice enough as far as regular people went. He also knew that there were very few people that he didn’t like, but when he didn’t like someone he just really didn’t like them. Enter Dinah Jane Hansen, a witch. She was really good friends with Normani, but the fact that Jimin hadn’t torn her neck out was definitely a testament to just how nice he was, or maybe how much common sense he had considering she was, well, a witch. Apparently Normani had also told Dinah Jane about their practicum, because she brought her baby brother Seth. Seth, Jimin liked. He was a sweet little boy who had a trail of bubbles behind him when he walked into their studio.

 

“My sister says you’re gonna teach me how to dance like a princess!” He said proudly in that cute little tone that all babies had. Jimin couldn’t resist.

“I will teach you how to dance like anything you want. Does that sound okay?”

“Good, because I want to dance like a princess!” He smiled at Jimin.

 

Dinah Jane busied herself by talking to Normani while Jimin got acquainted with Seth and introduced him to the rest of the children.

In truth, talking to the children was much more entertaining than whatever Dinah Jane probably had going on, and Jimin needed to calm down before Jongin came. They were still talking on Anonimo nonstop and sometimes it made Jimin feel like he actually had a boyfriend again, but he had to remind himself when they were in person that Jongin didn’t actually know who he was yet.

 

“Hey.” Dinah Jane snapped her fingers at him “Vampire. I’m leaving my brother in your care don’t mess it up.”

“If you snap your fingers at me again I will definitely mess it up. I’ll teach him ensemble and tell him it’s a plea. It’ll be chaos. Watch yourself.”

Dinah Jane rolled her eyes and mumbled something that Jimin tried to ignore, to which Normani responded by giving her a flat, thick _“shut up”_ and Jimin smiled. He could really only take her for so long, but he could bear it to be around her adorable little brother.

“I honestly don’t know why you’re friends with her.” Jimin commented when Normani made her way back with him and the children.

“She’s nice sometimes... and I mean you were mean to her first.”

“You’re right, but I still don’t like it.”

Normani sighed. “My loyalty lies with you. Don’t worry I’ve never let her come at you sideways.”

“I know I just... really hate her.”

“But her brother is the cutest isn’t he?”

“He is.”

 

Jongin rolled into their practicum studio in nothing but a crop top tshirt and some very loose, but very short shorts. Sehun was matching him except he had a sweatband fixed around his head, and they both looked like they were ready to sweat. Jimin tried not to think too much about it. Between them was Jongin’s niece.

 

“This is Rahee.” Jongin beamed when he looked at her. “Say hi to Normani and Jimin, Rahee.”

 

Rahee waved. She was a tiny little thing, with a very shy and quiet demeanor. She clung to her uncle’s hand, and didn’t seem too keen on letting him leave her there.

“She’s really shy, and doesn’t like many people.” Jongin said sheepishly looking at Normani more than Jimin. “But she’s really sweet. Try not to upset her, though.” he crouched down next to her. “She’s half siren, and her hypnotic song is a bit more of an ear-piercing scream if you get what I mean.”

“Oh, she’s half siren?” Normani crouched down in front of her. “Me, too!”

 

Jimin knew that sirens had some weird radar or sonar or whatever way of communicating with each other, but he’d never seen it. Normani simply opened her mouth slightly, and no sound seemed to come out, but Rahee immediately burst into giggles.

“I like her she’s nice.” she turned to Jongin and said

“Ah, you’ve got the niece’s approval, Normani. I think that means I’ve got to marry you.” Jongin said playfully.

Normani picked Rahee up and began to walk away before offering a cute “In your dreams, Mr. Kim.” and leaving them completely lone. Or rather leaving Jimin alone with Jongin and Sehun who both made him feel even shorter than he actually was.

 

“Yea so, class should be over in like three hours. We’ll just be going over basic ballet stuff you know. Nothing too strenuous.”

“Sounds good.” Jongin smiled at him “And thanks, again.”

“Ah, it’s no problem. We kinda have to do it or Yixing will report us to Minseok and then you know... we fail.”

“Zhang Yixing, a man after my heart.” Sehun commented

“Oh, God, I’m gonna take this one away before he starts to wax poetic to you about our TA for the next three hours.” he said, pulling Sehun away “If Rahee gives you guys any trouble just give me a call!”

“I will! See you!” and they were out the door. Jimin could’ve sworn he heard Sehun say “he just has the most beautiful eyes” before the door actually closed, but he didn’t think too much about it.

* * *

 

_kaibear: so how did ur first week of practicums go little peach?_

_kiwimelonpeach: i never said i was a 3rd yr_

_kaibear: UGH i was trying to fake u out u ruined it!_

_kiwimelonpeach: ) ur gonna have to be more clever than that but how was ur first week?_

_kaibear: they were really good the ppl at the gym definitely arent dancers but they r enthusiastic_

_kiwimelonpeach: that’s good. R u gonna help w the water showcase?_

_kaibear: y? R u in it?_

_kiwimelonpeach: wouldnt u like to know :)_

_kaibear: i would actually but nah im not helping w this one unless ur asking me to_

_kiwimelonpeach: im not but i am asking u if u can get us a room for hobi’s afterparty_

_kaibear: asking a little early arent we?_

_kiwimelonpeach: i like to be prepared... and i kinda miss u_

_kaibear: :) ill c what i can do_

_kiwimelonpeach: :) :*_

* * *

 

 

If you were dance major you stayed in your annual course all year even with the change of the semesters. Meaning every third year (and Jeon Jungkook) would be staying in their 3000 level class all year. This was because of the quarterly elemental showcases that every dance major had to participate in unless they were enrolled in a practicum. Every third year dance student had to be enrolled in a practicum. Which also meant that everyone in Jimin’s third year dance class would not be participating in a quarterly showcase _except_ Jungkook. The first quarterly showcase was the Water Elemental Showcase, and Jimin was excited to see it. The showcases centered around one element, but anyone could participate. Usually it’s easier for dancers who are of specific elemental backgrounds to take place in the showcase that suits their own element, but it wasn’t unheard of for a mermaid to participate in a Fire Showcase or an air sprite to take place in the Earth Showcase.

Normani pulled Jimin over to a table with some other dance majors that he knew but weren’t exactly friends with. They sat down and Jungkook followed them, looking rather oddly at the people sitting at their table. Jimin was confused until he actually started paying attention to who they were.

 

“Oh, you’re going to do fine, Joohyun. Don’t worry.” Sehun said looking over at her.

“You know one day I’m gonna murder Hobi for what he did at his freshman showcase. No one could ever top it!”

 

Joohyun was a mermaid and one of The Big Three’s friends. Her girlfriend, Seulgi, was also a mermaid and they had apparently met in High School. They were inseparable and sickeningly cute. Hobi seemingly bounded out of nowhere and embraced the two in a hug.

 

“How are my favorite sisters doing?” Hobi said as he let them go and sat down at the round table next to Jungkook who almost physically recoiled.

“Y-you have sisters who go here and are dancers, too?” Jungkook asked in a shaky voice and all of the table peered at him before erupting into slight giggles.

“So this is the freshman prodigy who skipped the 1000 and 2000 level classes. You never said he was this adorable, Hobi.” Seulgi turned to Jungkook and gave him a wide smile. He returned it with a nervous one. Jimin felt like he might combust from the sheer _cute_ of it all. Jungkook was so sweet and shy.

“Hobi calls us his sisters because he's half mermaid and we're full mermaid and we all dance and he’s always wanted younger sisters.”

“My big sister was such a good big sister that I wanted to try out having younger sisters, too. It’s been going very well so far.” Hobi said as he re-layered his sandwich on his plate.

“Plus if we were his sisters it would make the fact that we’re dating kinda weird.” Joohyun said without missing a beat “and it might make it harder for me to do this.” She lightly slapped Hobi upside his head.

“What was that for?”

“For being annoying and making it hard as hell for any dancer to ever follow you up on a Water Showcase!” Joohyun huffed out at him

“You don’t have to do better than me you just have to do your best and put on a good show.” Hobi said, rubbing her shoulder.

“She’s been stressed like this for three weeks. I don’t know how she’s going to hold up during the showcase. It’s only one week away.” Seulgi said as she offered Joohyun a spoonful of yogurt that Joohyun refused, and Seulgi ate herself instead.

 

 _Sickeningly cute._ Jimin thought to himself.

 

“Anyway, Sehun’s got the biggest hard on for our TA this semester so you shouldn’t even be worried with him helping you so much.”

“Right.” Sehun added as he threw a wadded up napkin at Hobi who responded by sticking his tongue out at him. “You’re only doubting me because I’m the baby which isn’t fair.”

“I’m not doubting _you_ I’m doubting _me_.” Joohyun whined.

“Who else is going to put on a performance about a lesbian mermaid love story set to Garden by SZA?” Hobi asked. “Who is gonna be able to top that? I’m seriously asking ‘cause you guys are gonna give me a run for my money next year. And at least you don’t have to take the test this quarter.”

“Hobi’s right and we do have a really good concept going.” Seulgi said. “Just have faith in yourself.” she grabbed Joohyun’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “Have faith in me.” she kissed each of her fingers individually “Have faith in us.” and she kissed the back of her hand.  Joohyun smiled at her and gave her a little nod n response.

 

It made Jimin’s heartache and he suddenly wished that Jongin was here, or maybe he was relieved because it meant he didn’t have the urge to confess to him and hold his hand exactly like Seulgi was holding Joohyun’s.

 

“What you two really need to do is get ready for the after party because it’s gonna be amazing.” Hobi looked over at Normani “Maybe we can make another video?”

Normani just shrugged and laughed a little “Maybe.”

“You know you’re the best female dancer in our entire year, Normani. I don’t see why you don’t want more attention on yourself.” Sehun said. “You could be our Big Fourth... Hobi would love to have you.” Sehun said teasingly. Hobi rolled his eyes.

“Dear God, no. All the attention you guys get is just too much pressure for little old me. Plus, you know I’m half siren. I had enough trouble trying to get into choir with what people said about me.”

“See, you’d add an element of danger to our crew.” Sehun said, scooting a little closer to her. “Pixie, Fae, half Mermaid, and _the Siren_.”

Normani rolled her eyes. “I’ll let that offer stand.” they both laughed.

 

Jungkook looked over to Sehun “You’re a Fae? I thought you were human like me...”

Sehun looked at him for a while and Jungkook’s eyes seemed to bulge out. His jaw went slack and his fingers twitched ever so slightly before he whispered out a breathy “You’re so handsome.”

 

“Stop that!” Jimin reached over the table a pushed Sehun’s shoulder. His tone was serious, but he was laughing along with the rest of the table. “He’s my trainee watch yourself!”

Jungkook snapped out of his trance immediately. “What just happened?” he shook his head. “And why am I so thirsty?”

“Mentally or physically?” Sehun laughed

“Don’t worry he just used a little Fae magic on you. You’ll be fine.” Jimin said.

“Don’t judge people by their looks, Jungkookie.” Sehun smiled at him, and Jungkook blushed at the nickname

“Okay.” He said his voice was small. Hobi gave him a small tap on his shoulder and a warm grin.

 

 _Sickeningly cute._ Jimin thought to himself once again

* * *

 

_kiwimelonpeach: one more week until i see u again how will i survive?_

_kaibear: if ur ever missing me too bad we could always make other arrangements_

_kiwimelonpeach: i wish. if only i wasn’t so scared...._

_kaibear: it’s ok. i waited this long for u i can wait longer_

_kiwimelonpeach: :) ill try to make sure im worth the wait_

_kaibear: u already r :*_

 

* * *

 

The last day of Jimin’s practicums for the week landed on Thursday. It’s last day of the week that he’s ever really guaranteed to see Jongin since he didn’t have class Fridays. So, he had to admit to being just a little bit disappointed when instead of Jongin dropping off Rahee, a pale girl with striking green eyes and dark hair walked in holding her hand instead. Jimin could smell the scent of another vampire a mile away, but this girl had something extra. Essence of witch; the faint and rather distinct smell of Jongdae’s blood seemed to linger on her; clearly mulled by her more familiar half. She was dressed in all black, but Rahee seemed to be very comfortable around her.

 

“So you must be Jimin?” She said peering at him with a slight smile. “I’m-”

“Lauren Jauregui. Always singing original songs for choreography done by The Big Three. Everyone in the dance department knows who you are.” He smiled at her.

“It’s way different from the music department. I’m essentially a ghost over there, but whenever I get around some of Jongin’s friends...” she sighed deep. “You’re a vamp, too? Jongin’s never told me that about you lord knows I could use more vamp friends.” Her eyes glittered a little

“I mean we’re not exactly friends... acquaintances, really.” Jimin resisted the urge to tell her that he was probably in love with her roommate and good friend. He reasoned that it probably wasn’t the best first impression to make.

“Ah I see. Well, hopefully that’ll change soon. He was really busy today so he couldn’t drop Rahee off, and I’ll be picking her up, too.”

“That’s chill. I’ll give you notes when you pick her up to tell Jongin about.” Jimin bent down and picked Rahee up to take her to the back with the rest of the kids. “See you!”

 

“Who was that?” Normani said after they’d gotten all the children settled.”

“Lauren Jauregui. One of Jongin’s roommates. She’s the one always singing in his videos are stuff.”

“Oh my goodness...” Normani whispered “I think I may have.. Made out with her at Hobi’s last party.”

Jimin’s eyes shot open “What?” he yelled slightly, and all of the children looked over at him.

“Haha Let’s start stretching, guys!” Normani said. The children complied. “Shh! I didn’t know it was her. She’s in choir with me that’s why she’s been giving me weird looks all semester.”

“Oh God, Mani. You’re just now remembering this?”

“Well, yea! I’m a veela people are always giving me weird looks!”

“Jesus. Okay well what are you gonna do?”

“I thiiink I’m gonna miss the Water Showcase party... I know you don’t want to go alone, but I’m really freaking out right now.”

“Mani. All you did was make out is it really that big of a deal?”

“I mean it wouldn’t be but I’m kinda.. Crushing on her just a little bit and I thought she was feelin' me too but it turns out she’s just remembering my tongue down her throat and I can’t deal with that right now. She probably thinks I’m mean for never mentioning it.”

“I doubt that. She hasn’t mentioned it, either.”  
“Yea but she’s always looking at me!”

“Uhh.. Miss Normani is this stretch good?” Rahee asked. They both turned their attention to her.

“Perfect, Rahee!” Normani said.

“We can... discuss this later....” Jimin said.

 

* * *

 

 

_kaibear: room 12 tonight :)_

_kiwimelonpeach: ill be there_

 

 


	2. The Blood of The Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up tomorrow

 

_kaibear: room 12 tonight :)_

_kiwimelonpeach: ill be there_

* * *

 

The water showcase went amazing and Seulgi and Joohyun’s dance was a hit. Hobi had posted their performance online before the showcase was even over and it had already garnered four thousand hits and a lot of support from the LGBT community. Their performance was only considered second to a senior named Justine Skye who did a spectacular performance where in the end she turned the dance floor into an ice rink and started figure skating.

 

After bargaining with Normani for what felt like an eternity Jimin finally convinced her to make him a pendant that would completely hide his identity.

“Just don’t have me looking cuter than myself. I don’t want to like.. Over sell it.”

“You like won’t have a face at all, my man. This just blurs it to everyone else. Your hair color will change, and your voice will change but when Jongin looks at your face directly it’ll be like he’s got 7.75 vision in both eyes and lost his contacts.”

“Jesus.”

“Yea, you should warn him about that before you go to see him... and don’t leave him waiting this time I really want you guys to work out I’m super excited for you.”

“Thanks, Mani.” She placed the pendant around his neck and then called Jongdae into her room.

 

“What did you do to him? Don’t worry I’ll fix it.” Jongdae reached for his wand

“No! No his face is supposed to look like that I just can’t tell because I made the spell.”

“What? You want people to look at you and think they’ve lost half their vision?”

Jimin shrugged “Kinda.”

Jongdae let out a weighty huff and left out of the room. Jimin heard him mumble “Your children will be the death of me.” to Kyungsoo who just laughed in response.

 

“Please remember that I’m not _that_ gifted in the magical arts so this thing will only last a short while. If you don’t want Jongin to know who you are you’ve got to leave before the morning.”

“Got it, fairy Godmother.”

“I’m _not_ a fairy!”

 

* * *

 

When he got to the party Jimin made it a point to go straight to room twelve. He missed being with Jongin and not having to hold himself back. He knew it was his fault that he had to hold back in the first place, but Jongin just made it so damn hard with his handsome face and his popular friends and his dripping talent. Jimin wouldn’t know how he’d even react if he found out it was him.

 

“You were not kidding about the vision thing, huh? You’re really dedicated to this anonymous stuff.” Jongin chuckled and laid down on the bed, beckoning Jimin to join him with his hands. Jimin hesitated for a moment, and then walked over and slowly laid down on the bed on his back, shoulder to shoulder with Jongin.

 

Jongin reached down and interlocked their fingers. “You know I was really hoping you’d actually tell me who you are this time.”

“I mean... I will... eventually. I’m just-”

“It’s fine. Take your time.” Jongin rolled over onto Jimin and sat up, straddling him. “You know, if I squint just a little bit I can maybe make out your lips.” he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Jimin’s lips. He gave Jimin a sly smile “Feels just like last last time.” And before Jimin knew it Jongin had reached down again. His hands cupped Jimin’s jaw and tilted his head at just the right angle to give him access to deepen the kiss. Jimin’s head was swimming, and Jongin’s fingers were hot. With every touch of Jongin’s fingertips on his skin he felt a jolt of electricity run through him. Jongin bit down on Jmini’s lip and he let out a throaty moan. Jongin moved his right hand down to the hem of Jimin’s shirt and untucked it, placing his hand lightly over the skin and slowly rubbing with his thumb. He swirled his hips down into Jimin’s crotch and Jimin felt like maybe he could die here. Right here with Jongin on top of him, tongue slowly working its way into Jimin’s mouth, his hand nipping at the skin on his hip, and the two of them rutting up against each other like horny freshmen. Maybe this was what destiny felt like for an insecure pessimist like him. He peppered kisses down to Jongin’s neck and licked the skin there. The distinctly floral scent of pixie blood flooded his senses and he lightly scraped his teeth over Jongin’s neck.

 

“Please.” Jongin moaned out quietly and Jimin obeyed, turning the scrape into a full bite and pulling Jongin’s hips down closer to him to get more contact. Jongin’s breath hitched as he let another whiny “Please.” and Jimin could feel himself on the edge. Begging had never been an art form lost on him, but he liked to be thorough.

“Please what?”

“Please bite me.” Jongin said in a whisper and bit down on the tip of Jimin’s ear.

Jimin relaxed himself, let his fangs pierce the tender flesh on Jongin’s neck, but avoided the vein. Not that he didn’t want to, but he also wanted to make sure that Jongin knew what he was getting himself into.

Which earned him a whiny “No please really do it.” in response and Jongin tightening his hold on Jimin. He removed himself and bit down again, this time into the vein. Before the blood could even begin to trickle down his neck Jongin was letting out a string of curses and grinding harder into Jimin. By the time the blood was trickling Jimin had also come, pulling Jongin closer and lapping at the blood that dripped down his neck. Jongin's blood was sweet and light and Jimin knew that if he didn't stop himself he'd end up in a terrible situation. He removed his fangs and licked at the wound so that it would heal. Jongin collapsed on top of him and buried his face in his chest.

“Fuck. I haven’t even seen your face yet and you’re already making me cum.”

Jimin wrapped his arms around him. “If it helps I wasn’t exactly expecting to.”

“Me neither it just...” He squoze Jimin “I missed you. I know I haven’t actually seen your face but you’re all I think about... I really wanted this.”

“Me too.”

 

There was a soft silence before either of them spoke again.

“Did you... like how my blood tastes?”

Jimin groaned. “A little too much actually.”

“You didn’t even really bite me for that long. It was only a few seconds.”

“I am... a master of self control.” Jimin let out a little laugh  

“Well, whenever you want to again... we can.” Jongin nuzzled into Jimin’s chest a little more.

“You weren’t kidding about your bite kink were you?”

“Definitely not.”

 

And Jimin tried. He really did try the next morning not to leave Jongin sleeping on the bed. He tried not to jump out of the window this time. He seriously thought over the possibility of waking Jongin up and taking off the pendant, but the idea of rejection, the idea of not being rejected and having to deal with all that attention, and most importantly, the stiffness in his jeans were all getting to him and he ended up running home once again. This time before sun up.

* * *

 

“Three fifty two” Normani said as he crept through the door. “Cutting it real close there, my guy.”

“Oh like you wouldn’t have enjoyed the pancakes from the stress cooking.”

“You’re right. I should have locked you out.” She looked him over as he walked into his room and followed close behind.

“Jesus Christ did you two just grind dicks through pants for forty seconds or?”

“Come on, Normani. You know me! It was at least _fifty_ seconds.” He said while peeling himself out of his pants and boxers. Nothing Normani hadn’t seen before.

“Goodness. I’m guessing you didn’t tell him who you were?”

“No... not yet I’m still so.”

“Scared?”

“I know it’s ridiculous, right? The guy makes me cum _in my pants_ and I still don’t have the common decency to show him my face. He texts me all semester being nothing less than smitten and I’m still not brave enough to tell him that my real name has nothing to do with fruit.”

 

Normani sighed as Jimin grabbed a towel. “It’ll be okay... just... try to actually tell him next time.”

Jimin wrapped the towel around his waist and headed toward the bathroom.

“There may not even be a next time. He made me nut and I left before he woke up. That usually doesn’t scream ‘I’d love to do this again.’”

“Just try... for your own sake if not for his.”

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

_kiwimelonpeach: i really tried to stay this time.. Wanted to show u who i really am... sorry_

_kaibear: its okay. Were u wearing a tie last night?_

_kiwimelonpeach: shit i was. did i leave it_

_kaibear: :) yep guess this means ull have to see me again if u want it back_

_kiwimelonpeach: id want to see u again anyway_

_kaibear: i didnt make u uncomft did i? things moved pretty fast last night..._

_kiwimelonpeach: no it was fine_

_kaibear: i remember u saying about ur ex..._

_kiwimelonpeach: my ex... was a douche. ur not. sorry for making u feel like u might be_

_kaibear i just wanted to b sure_

_kiwimelonpeach: well ur definitely not a douche im just.. a coward_

_kaibear: well u dnt have to be brave rn... i just hope that u will be soon_

_kiwimelonpeach: ur going to make a very good bf  for someone someday_

_kaibear: haha thx ill expect quarterly reports on my performance from u_

_kiwimelonpeach: shut up :)_

 

* * *

 

Kim Taehyung had been a vision. A fever dream if Jimin was remembering him correctly. He was a fashion major and a magical anthropology minor and an overall gorgeous human being. Everyone in the fashion department wanted to get a taste of his purely human flesh. It didn’t hurt that his parents were loaded and he had connections throughout almost every industry either --fashion and dance included. Every department had their stars, and the fashion department’s was Taehyung. His schedule was always completely full with other fashion majors trying to get him to model in their shoots and his own coursework, but he somehow found time during his first year to ask Park Jimin on a date after seeing him in the Earth Showcase. They fell fast and hard for one another. There was nothing Jimin could ask for that Taehyung wouldn’t give to him, no time of his day where he couldn’t find time to fit Jimin into his schedule, and no friend that he wasn't  willing to cut off if they so much as looked at Jimin the wrong way. Jimin was his prized possession, but he was just that; _a possession._

They went everywhere together, and were seen everywhere together. Taehyung’s instagram account was littered with pictures of Jimin and Taehyung’s thousands of followers hung onto his every word. Taehyung’s posse became Jimin’s posse and Taehyung’s groupies became Jimin’s (no matter how unwanted) mentees. It was stressful trying to stay in a relationship knowing that half the people saying nice things to you wanted it to fail. Still, they remained strong and happy throughout midterms. Taehyung had sent Jimin a slew of expensive gifts when he couldn’t see him for winter break, and with every post of each present Jimin’s followers grew and grew. He was just trying to save memories with his boyfriend, not grow a fanbase. He hated the attention; it made him nervous. When he tried to talk to Taehyung about it, he insisted that they could not control the world or how people acted, that Jimin should embrace it.

“If you want, then just stop posting the gifts.” Taehyung said to him in a sweet voice one night.

“I don’t want to stop I just want people to leave me alone.” Jimin tugged at his sleeve.

“If I could make them leave you alone, I would, but if you want to post it you’re just gonna have to learn to embrace it. I’m sorry.”

“You’re right. It’s okay. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. I’m coming back as soon as I can I promise.”

“I know you are. Love you.”

“Love you, too. Byeeee.”

He was right. Taehyung couldn’t stop people from being jealous or mean anymore than Jimin could stop Taehyung from being sweet. He tried. He really really tried to embrace it, but one night a few mean comments left him in tears and all he could do was call Taehyung only for him to pick up the phone, drunk, and tell Jimin to get over it or leave him. He heard someone in the background giggling, a little moan escape from Taehyung’s mouth, and then the line was silent.

When Taehyung came back from vacation and knocked on their door Normani wouldn’t let him near Jimin. She might’ve let out a scream high pitched enough to pierce his eardrums if Jimin hadn’t stopped her in time and told her to let him in. She was hesitant, and Jimin understood why, but he was an adult. He knew what he was getting himself into. He invited Taehyung in his room, and closed the door behind them giving Normani an apologetic look.

 

“I’m so sorry I just.. Really missed you and... I was drunk and I don’t know what got into me the island was... wild you know?”

“I missed you and I called you. You missed me and you fucked someone and gave me a ridiculous ultimatum.”

Jimin crossed his arms and stared pointedly at Taehyung.

“You know I’m not like that, Jiminnie.” Taehyung said moving closer to him. “Please don’t throw all of this away over one little mistake.”

“I’m just doing what you told me to, Taehyung. ‘Get over it or break up with you.’ That’s what you said to do so I’m doing it.” Jimin’s voice was sharp and hard.

“I didn’t know what I was saying.”

“Yea probably cause you were dick deep in _another person_!”

“That’s not... even what was happening come on. I’m sorry.”

“Yea. You are.”

Taehyung carded his finger through his hair and paced around nervously “Okay. I did... I did cheat but she was only giving me a blowjob and-”

“Oh only giving you a _blowjob_ ? _Only_ a blowjob, Taehyung? Oh I guess I cried my eyes out for nothing. It was only _a blowjob_ . I guess I lost sleep thinking about how _I_ fucked up for _nothing_ because it was only a blowjob. Me looking at all the gifts you were sending me wondering if they were some fucking _pre-apology_ made no sense because it was _only a blowjob_ . I guess they impeached Clinton for nothing because _all she did was suck his dick_! You’re a fucking piece of work, Kim Taehyung.”

“I know, I know, but I’m sorry and I felt terrible.”

“Good.”

Taehyung sighed “and I _feel_ terrible... and I miss you. It was the stupidest mistake of my life I promise I’ll never do it again.”

 

And Taehyung looked into Jimin’s eyes like he really meant it. And Jimin tried. He really, really tried to resist, but he did still love him. Taehyung had never done anything bad to him their whole relationship and in fact often went out of his way to make things better. So, he took him back that night and there were cuddles and tender kisses and there was love, and Jimin was left to wonder why he ever doubted Taehyung’s feelings for him in the first place.

Things don’t always work out nicely, though. Jimin had chosen to be with Taehyung again, sure, but his trust was shattered. Every time Taehyung didn't text him back immediately or was even one minute late for a date his head would be filled with visions of him lying in a bed next someone else, in love, Jimin a mere memory.

 

"Why didn't you text me back?"

"I wasn't paying attention to my phone I'm sorry." Jimin fiddled with his sleeve. "Hey." Taehyung pulled him in and placed a tender kiss on his forehead "I promise I really just wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry I made you worry. I love you."

Jimin let out a heavy sigh "It's... not your fault. I'm sorry. I love you, too." 

 

It happened both ways, too. The thing about forgiving a cheater is that sometimes they see it as permission to cheat again. Taehyung had placed Jimin in a tub of warm water and turned the temperature up until he boiled. 

"I've been waiting all fucking night for you to get back." Jimin was seething. It was 4am, and Taehyung came home drunk, loud, and unapologetic

"I asked you if you wanted to come to the party." Taehyung hung up his coat and walked into his bedroom, beginning to undress.

"Yea and I said no, because you said you wouldn't be out past 11." Jimin crossed his arms and stared at Taehyung "You couldn't even text me?" 

Taehyung sighed "I'm sorry." he took off his shirt.

"Is that a fucking bite?" Jimin squinted and grabbed at Taehyung's shoulders, surveying his neck. There was a very fresh vampire bite on his neck that Jimin had definitely not put there.

"It was for the shoot. I promise."

JImin rolled his eyes. "You know if you're gonna cheat at least don't fucking insult me." He let Taehyung's shoulders go. Taehyung, in turn, walked toward him and caged him up against the wall. "If this is supposed to intimidate me, it's not gonna work. I could fucking kill you with one hand."

"I know." Taehyung said. He placed his hands on Jimin's hips and pressed their foreheads together. "I don't want to fight tonight. I'm really tired. I love you."

Jimin placed his arms around Taehyung's neck, defeated. "I love you, too, but can you please just... not do this again?"

"I promise." Taehyung kissed him, deep, and full and he felt like he was floating.

 

Tender kisses became biting arguments and cuddles became low blows and pretty soon the only thing holding them together was Jimin’s own fear. He couldn’t break up with Taehyung. What would everybody say? How would everyone feel about him? He’d just be the boy that everyone already knew Taehyung was going to kick to the curb. The boy they knew he never loved, and maybe they were right, but it hurt too much to admit it. So, he clung onto him for dear life, and sometimes it was fine. Sometimes Taehyung would throw him a buoy and they’d be great. They’d be amazing. There would be dinners and romance and a hint of the love they had.

"I love you so much, my Jiminnie." The night air was crisp over the city. Taehyung held Jimin close, and he was hopeful that things were finally better between them.

"I love you, too, TaeTae."

 

Most times, though, Taehyung would leave Jimin drowning in a sea of insecurity.

 

"I _didn't give you this bite_ , Tae. I'm not _fucking dumb_. I know when and where I touch you, and you smell like a fucking brewery."

"You're over reacting."

"Oh, am I?" Jimin snatched Taehyung's phone from his hands and pulled up and thread of messages he had read earlier, a pictur eincluded, and shoved it in Taehyung's face. "Who the fuck is he? Is this the one you let bite you? You know I notice that shit stop being so fucking sloppy."

Taehyung took his phone back out of Jimin's hand and placed it in his pocket "I really don't want to do this right now, Jimin."

"You never want to do this. Tae, Why do I always end up crying? Why do you keep doing this to me I fucking love you." Jimin slammed the bedroom door. Taehyung didn't even bother to try to get back in, he just left.

 

The sex was still great, but it was lonely. He could be pounding into Taehyung listening to him scream his name over and over and still feel like his boyfriend was so far away from him. Taehyung could deep throat him and make him come and kiss him and cuddle him after and while lying wrapped in his arms still be left feeling cold, detached. His boyfriend wasn’t his boyfriend anymore and he didn’t like it, yet he was still Taehyung’s and he liked being Taehyung’s he just didn’t like being lied to.

Taehyung, however, liked to lie to himself and to Jimin and to other people.

 

"Taehyung why don't you just leave me instead of doing shit like this?" There was lipstick all over Taehyung's collar, and tears all over Jimin's face.

"Because I fucking love you. Shit, Jimin! I love you!" He snatched his shirt out of Jimin's hands "I'm going out." He slammed the door behind him. Jimin knew he wasn't coming back that night.

 

Jimin knew how he felt; that he didn’t want to give up, either. If their relationship looked perfect to everyone on the outside, and it did, then Taehyung could hold on to his own perfectly cultivated image. Perfect model, perfect student, perfect son, perfect brother, and perfect boyfriend. Perfect boyfriend with the perfect relationship with a gorgeous, talented, sweet dancer. He needed Jimin to be his trophy. So, whenever Jimin tried to leave he’d promise him he would change and Jimin got to the point where he only half believed him and eventually he just stopped trying to leave altogether. No matter how many nights he stayed up with a phone pressed to his face reading text message threads filled with pictures of his boyfriend cheating on him. He’d stopped counting the times and just resigned himself to a relationship of empty fucking and cold hearts.

 

"I really am sorry I don't know what's wrong with me, Jimin, please don't leave me. I need you."

Jimin sat down on the bed, scrolling through his phone with a blank expression and dried tears on his cheeks. "Yea, I know you do."

 

Then suddenly, by some miracle he was free. It wasn’t really a miracle, though. It was him, standing with Taehyung’s phone in his hand crying once again looking at pictures of Taehyung’s mouth on some random guy’s neck. Taehyung was asleep on his bed in his fancy apartment that Jimin had all but moved into --he couldn’t take the angry glares at Taehyung or the interventions his roommates kept trying to do for him-- while Jimin himself paced the kitchen trying to calm himself down, and then it dawned on him. He wasn’t going to confront Taehyung. He wasn’t going to confront anyone. He was going to run away and leave Taehyung to deal with the aftermath. So, in the dead of night he posted the picture to Taehyung’s instagram, and ran home. They were over now that the illusion of their perfect relationship was shattered. It was raining, and Jimin could still, on some nights, feel the wet stickiness of his clothes as he raced home hoping to God that Taehyung wouldn’t be there to beg his forgiveness by the time he got there.

And he wasn’t. Taehyung never asked for his forgiveness after that. Why would he? Both of them were free now. It hurt for Jimin to know that Taehyung was only keeping him to hold onto some perfect image, but by the end of the year he’d let that sadness go. He embraced a deep hatred of rain, and the new idea that he’d never fall for anyone of remotely any status ever again.

Reflecting, it had all happened so fast. He and Taehyung had fucked on the first night which really didn’t effect anything, but it did really set the pace for their relationship. One day later they were inseparable, two weeks later they were in love, one month in they were ‘couple goals’ and it wasn’t even a year. Jimin was amazed and confused as to how he’d even gotten pulled in so deep into something that lasted seven months. It was life, though. It was his life, and he didn’t want it to happen again.

* * *

 

_kaibear: i wont be like him_

_kiwimelonpeach: i know_

 

Jimin didn’t know.

* * *

 

If there was ever someone on the planet who shouldn’t dance it was Park Chanyeol. Yet, here he was, in Jimin’s studio practically humping Normani’s legs to get attention after trying to drop off Rahee with Jongin but instead volunteering to stay and help. Jimin had regulated him to the very,  _very_ back to the classroom because he was essentially a clumsy giant with fire shooting from every inch of his skin and very little self control. Rahee found him very comforting, though. So, he had to be good friends with Jongin.

 

“You know we didn’t really need your help in the class today, right?” Jimin said to Chanyeol as he watched him pick up Rahee.

“I know I just figured-” he cut himself off as he watched Normani play with Seth before handing him over to Dinah Jane.

“Oh, I know what you figured. We all know what you figured.”

“She... is really pretty what’s her deal?”

“Her name is Normani which you’d probably know if you’d asked her her name instead of fumbling all over yourself.”

“Was I really that embarrassing?”

“I’ve described people who have had crushes on Normani as many things but the words I have for you should probably be reserved for the inner workings of my own psyche.”

Chanyeol’s face began to droop visibly and his fingertips lit up which caused Rahee’s tutu to catch fire.

“Fuck!” Jimin yelled snatching her out of his arms. Normani ran over immediately and touched the fire, mumbling yet another unintelligible incantation under her breath. It put the fire out and repaired Rahee’s tutu in the process

“Mani, what does fuck mean?” Rahee’s voice was small.

“It means please don’t tell your uncle that I said a bad word in front of you?”

“...okay.” Rahee responded a little confused but mostly complying. Normani carried Rahee over to where she was talking to Dinah Jane and Seth.

“You can’t dance here anymore you’re a liability for my children, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol sighed. “What if I just like bring you guys coffee or something?”

 

“Is he volunteering to bring us coffee?” Normani asked, Rahee still fixed firmly in her hand.

“N-”

“Yes!” Chanyeol jolted over to Normani and gave her a small bow “Park Chanyeol at your service.”

“Oh, goodness. I see you’re a charmer.” Normani smiled at him and Chanyeol all but dropped a load right in front of her.  “How do you know Jongin?”

“We’ve had a couple classes together. I’ve got chemistry with Jimin, too!”

“Jimin’s never mentioned you.”

“That’s because before today he’s only really ever asked me for help with elemental chains.” Jimin said walking over.

Chanyeol looked at him sheepishly.

“Oh, but now we’re best friends.” Jimin said with as much sarcasm as he could muster

“Uh huh. You’re taking my place, fire guy?” Normani asked him

“Demon guy, actually. Half. Half demon. On my dad’s side! He’s a really sweet guy, actually!”

“Chanyeol.” Jimin interrupted him

“What?”

“You’re stammering.”

Normani nudged him “How many times do I have to tell you to be nice?” She shifted Rahee onto her hip, and held out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Park Chanyeol. Please feel free to bring me coffee anytime. Jimin.. He can survive on stamina and utter hopelessness.”

“Ha. ha.” Jimin said dryly. He turned to Chanyeol “She’s going to eat you alive.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_kiwimelonpeach: how is studying for midterms going?_

_kaibear: its not_

_kiwimelonpeach: aww is someone distracted_

_kaibear: more like bored but if u wanna distract me im up for it_

_kiwimelonpeach: u do still have my tie..._

_kaibear: i can return it anytime_

_kiwimelonpeach: im sure :)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Midterms were just around the corner and Jimin and Co. were having a large study session at their house. Kyungsoo relished in them having so many friends over, because it meant he got to experiment with lots of different palettes for his cooking. Jimin actually wished he had more friends for Kyungsoo to cook for, because he knew the experience would only make him a better chef. Jongdae practically followed behind everyone with a vacuum cursing the crumbs that were spilling all over his precious carpet. They only made matters worse when Jimin and Normani broke out in a popcorn fight because Yoongi couldn’t get his track right and Normani was bored waiting for him to give her the okay to record.

 

“If you two don’t stop throwing popcorn I swear!” Jongdae said

“Ugh. You can just clean it up with magic later.” Jimin said, flinging another piece of popcorn at Normani.

“Yea, but I’d rather not have to.”

“Okay okay we’ll stop and I’ll clean up the popcorn.” Normani said “We’re sorry.”

Jongdae gave a little sigh. “See, this is why she’s my favorite.”

“Hey!” Jimin whined.

“If both of you would focus on studying instead of annoying the crap out of each other.” Sooyoung said, with her pen touching just at the tip of her lip as she continued to stare down at her book.

“That’s literally no fun at all.” Jimin said.

“And that’s why you’re not going to pass any of your midterms.” Sooyoung looked up at him and smiled.

“Ugh. I need more boys in this house you two are annoying.”

“Um.... please don’t bring me into this.” Jungkook said, a little nervously “I wouldn’t throw popcorn with you even if you asked.”

Normani laughed “Looks like you’re a rebel all on your own.”

“Yoongi would throw popcorn with me.”

“I would literally rather die than do anything other than what I came here to do so no.” Yoongi said without missing a beat. He was working on some tracks on his computer and had one earbud in.

“Why is everyone ganging up on me?”

“Because we want you to study.” Kyungsoo said coming out from the kitchen with a platter of assorted baked goods that were all divided up into the order of how they were sitting “And I also want you to taste this.” he pointed to the pastry that was third from the left and Jimin picked it up.

“You didn't use that gross low fat blood in this, right? Cause that’s stuff is nasty.”

 

There were some live human donors who only ate a special diet of what Jimin could only assume was probably fucking straight twigs and water with a side of mud. Their blood was sold at expensive health food stores and Jimin had tried it once and saw his entire life flash before his eyes. He vowed that he’d rather die before ever tasting that shit again, despite Kyungsoo’s many protests. Kyungsoo would often try to hide it in his food, and Jimin could always taste the difference. It was torture. Health-conscious torture.

 

“You’ll just have to taste it and see.” Kyungsoo said as he passed out the rest to everyone else.

“This... this is just regular human food, right?” Jungkook asked looking a little worried.

“Nope he just ground up a few dozen human skulls and used that as the base you know. It makes the best flour.” Normani said

Jungkook’s eyes went wide.

“God, you really should’ve went to an all-human school.” Jimin laughed. “Yes, it’s just regular food.”

“I try to make stuff that tastes good to everyone and lots of different species have different taste preferences. So, yea, yours is just regular human food. Don’t worry.” Kyungsoo offered Jungkook a light smile, and then disappeared back into the kitchen.

“Be nice to Jungkook he is my son now.” Jongdae said and turned to look at Jungkook “He’s training to be a big fancy chef and then I’ll be able to quit my job as a music instructor and we’ll move to Paris in a big fancy apartment and adopt three babies.” Jongdae said wistfully.

“Not so sure about the babies part.” Kyungsoo yelled from the kitchen

“Sure you’re not.” Jongdae said pointedly, but with a smile on his face. “Man of my dreams, everybody.”

“This is really good Kyungsoo.” Jimin said after taking a bite.

“Ha!” Kyungsoo said from the kitchen “I did use the low fat blood so suck it!”

“I lied it’s gross.” Jimin said, taking another bite.

“He just wants you to live a long life, Jiminnie.” Normani added

“I’m a vampire we can live for hundreds of years on any type of human blood.”

“So imagine how much longer you’ll live on healthy blood.” Yoongi said

“I don’t want to imagine living that long it sounds like too much fucking work.”

 

* * *

 

 

_kaibear: good luck on midterms little peach_

_kiwimelonpeach: :) u too jongin. miss u_

_kaibear: miss u too. do i have to wait for the next showcase to see u again?_

_kiwimelonpeach: :/ probably. Sorry._

_kaibear: its alright. hoseok’s just gonna have to give us a permanent room haha_

_kiwimelonpeach: haha on a serious note tho this time... im gonna really try to be brave_

_kaibear: i believe in u :***_

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry, Jimin. I know it wasn’t exactly your fault, but I have no choice but to give you a C for the midterm.” His professor was stern, but Jimin couldn’t really blame him. Jimin sighed.

“I understand.” he put on his bookbag and walked out of the classroom. Chanyeol was waiting for him outside.

“What did Junmyeon say about your grade?”

“He said he couldn’t do anything about it.”

“I’m.. really sorry.” Chanyeol really did look sincerely sorry, and Jimin was sure that he was, but he was irritated.

“Listen, I know you like Normani and that’s the only reason you wanted to be my partner for the experiment part of the midterm. It’s fine or whatever, but you can’t go around blowing my projects up trying to get information on her. Just talk to her.”

“I mean I’ve tried but every time I look at her or go near her or even when I ask you about her I just...” Chanyeol looked down at his hands “Like what if I set her on fire or something?”

Jimin placed his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Then, maybe you just weren’t meant to be, buddy. Sorry.”

Chanyeol’s face shifted into what Jimin could only hope was an exaggerated frown, because no one should be allowed to genuinely look that sad.

“Look... just try to work on getting your powers under control before talking to her. _I_ can pull a C on my midterm up to a B overall, but if you blow something up on the final I’m not sure _you’ll_ be able to survive it.”

Chanyeol sighed “Yea... okay. Thanks, and sorry again.”

Jimin shrugged and they continued to walk through the corridor. “I mean she is half veela. It’s understandable that you’d embarrass yourself every time you’re around her.”

“Do I really look that bad?”

“You look like someone trying to invade russia in winter... alone. No back up. Just out there by themselves... it’s kinda horrendous... sad... like a D list horror film or something. You gotta watch cause you’re intrigued, but is the secondhand embarrassment really worth it?”

“Shit. I didn’t know it was that bad.”

“Eh. You weren’t the first and won’t be the last.” Jimin pointed at a table as they walked into the cafeteria. Normani waved at them from it and Lauren was sitting down next to her. “And there she is. So, you’d better get your fire powers under control before we get to the table.”

“Um.. in order to avoid me lighting this whole cafeteria on fire I’ll just catch up with you next class, alright? But... tell Normani I said Hi”

Jimin smiled at him “Alright. See you.”

He walked over to the table and sat down across from Normani. “Chanyeol says he can’t wait to bed you. He wants his entire soul sucked out of his body.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her “If you know what I mean.”

“Shut up you liar. Chanyeol is way too sweet to ever say anything like that.”

“Who?” Lauren asked

“He’s this tall half demon dude who has the biggest hard on for Normani.”

Lauren winced “Oh.”

“He’s harmless, really.” Jimin continued “Super sweet guy when he isn’t blowing up my chemistry projects or setting Rahee’s tutus on fire.”

 

Normani kicked him under the table “Leave him alone.”

“That was a compliment.” Jimin said.

 

* * *

 

 

_kaibear: my fitness practicum is kicking my ass :(((_

_kiwimelonpeach: dont worry itll be okay_

_kaibear: ive been coming up with different routines all semester and im tired_

_kiwimelonpeach: maybe i could help you sometime soon_

_kaibear: oooo dont prms me something ur gonna fall back on_

_kiwimelonpeach: ok well i wont prms but ill try to keep it anyway_

_kaibear: and ill try not to get my hopes too far up_

_kiwimelonpeach: for what its worth i believe in u_

_kaibear: and thats all the help i need :)_

_kiwimelonpeach: god u r such a fuckn sap_

_kaibear: for u? im the whole damn tree and u love it_

_kiwimelonpeach: maybe so :)_

 

* * *

 

 

It was closer to finals for the semester than Jimin had really wanted it to be, and Normani was sick. Not just regular sick either where she could power through and go to all her classes. She was bedridden. Kyungsoo and Jongdae had both made her two special kinds of soup and neither helped. Jimin felt helpless and all he could really offer her was some cuddles and himself to run errands for her all the time. She’d have to miss their practicum for the week which meant Jimin would have to talk to Jongin alone again. In reality he shouldn’t be scared. He knew so much about him already, but every time he saw Jongin’s stupid perfect fucking face all he wanted to do was hide.

 

“She’s doing really good at keeping her legs nice and straight.” Jimin said “Most kids are pretty flexible at this age anyway, but she’s really serious about getting everything right. It’s super endearing.”

“She wants to be a great dancer like her uncle. Don’t you, Rahee?” Jongin said turning to Rahee who was perched in his arms.  Lauren had accompanied Jongin to drop Rahee off only to end up somewhat disappointed when Jimin told her Normani was sick.

“So you’re gonna have the kids all by yourself?” Lauren asked him

“Yep. Probably for the next few days. Whatever Normani has does not seem to be letting up anytime soon.”

“That sucks. I hope she gets better soon.”

“Speaking of not being here Lauren will probably be picking Rahee up more. I’m helping with the Earth showcase after class starting next week and I’ll be too tired to pick her up with that and my practicum.”

“Oh, are you?” Jimin said before actually thinking “I’ll be helping, too. I’m really trying to get any extra credit that I can.”

“Really? I can drive you here after if you want. I’ll be bringing Rahee here anyway so it won’t be an issue as long as you don’t mind her getting here a little early.”

Jimin held his hands out for Rahee and Jongin transferred her into his arms. “Oh I don’t mind at all. She’s a sweetheart.” Rahee preened “...Thanks.”

“It’s no problem we’ll be going in the same direction, anyway.”

They said their goodbyes and Jimin took Rahee to get settled with the rest of the children.

* * *

 

_kiwimelonpeach: now practicums r kicking /my/ ass_

_kaibear: aww :( my little peach_

_kiwimleonpeach: im not a little peach im a grown up angry man >:| _

_kaibear: yea but uve got a real nice ass_

_kiwimelonpeach: lol i cant argue there_

_kaibear: good. dont stress about ur practicum im sure its going fine_

_kiwimelonpeach: thx :** i miss u_

_kaibear: i miss u too_

_kaibear: wait u said practicum_

_kiwimelonpeach: did i? i didnt!_

_kaibear: ur a 3rd year!!_

_kiwimelonpeach: im not!!!_

_kaibear: I KNEW IT!!!!_

_kiwimelonpeach: fuck._

_kaibear: omg!!! u finally let it slip!_

_kiwimelonpeach: pls forget i said anything_

_kaibear: nope :)_

_kiwimelonpeach: dear god..._

_kaibear: dont worry i wont tell anyone :)_

_kiwimelonpeach: shut up_

 

* * *

 

In the following weeks quite a few things happened. The first was that Normani got better and all of the children cheered when she returned, and Jimin cheered, too. Possibly louder than all of them. He had to; she was his best friend and he missed her. The second was that Jongin started giving Normani and Jimin rides to their practicum (after they'd picked up Rahee, of course) and Jimin always rode front seat next Jongin and Normani always rode in the back. Her excuse was that Rahee got along better with her than Jimin, but he knew that she just wanted to give him a chance to get to know Jongin a little better and he did.

Kim Jongin, aside from being oddly in love with chicken and having a very extensive The Weeknd playlist also loved dogs. They’d gone to his house many times to pick up Rahee, and every time Jimin thought he’d memorized each dog, a new one seemed to pop up. Each one more friendly than the rest.

 

“They’re all rescues. I don’t know why but I just can’t leave a dog behind if I see it. Hobi has banned me from going to the pet shops anymore, because I’ll get another dog and then ask him to make a room for one.” Jongin said as one of the dogs had bounded toward Jimin and nearly toppled him over. It was a St. Bernard and if he looked at it from a certain angle he could’ve sworn the dog was taller than him.

“Yea. I hate it. Infesting my home with dog smell ugh. You’re lucky I know a little magic to counter their messes.”

“It can’t smell any worse than like... fish.”

“Say that again and I’ll put them out on the street!”

Jongin faked a loud gasp and covered one of the dog’s ears with his hands “Don’t speak that way in front of my babies.”

Hobi nudged him. “They’re essentially our babies, and I don’t remember signing up to raise a family with you.”

Jongin laughed “But you didn’t say no either.” and he flashed him a big, toothy grin.

 

Jongin was sweet and his friends were nice, and Jimin was noticing that other people were noticing that he and Normani were hanging with them a little more. It made his stomach turn, but whenever someone asked he’d just tell them that Jongin’s niece took place in his practicum, and they seemed not to make too big of a deal about it. Jongin seemed to flourish under all of the attention, and it was different than how Jimin thought it’d be. Jongin wasn’t tortured under the spotlight of being an amazing dancer. He had his friends, and they made him happy. In fact Jimin’s friends and Jongin’s friends seemed to mesh perfectly. Lauren and Normani were clearly crushing on each other, and Hobi was pretty much friends with everyone. Joohyun and Seulgi had taken a liking to Jimin and often invited him to have lunch with them while they vented about the pressure of being in the dance department and having The Big Three as their closest friends. Jongin wasn’t stuck up and whenever they talked about dancing he always complimented Jimin on his contemporary skills. He’d even asked him if he wanted to record something with him and Sehun which Jimin politely declined. Jimin and Jongin’s friends seemed to mesh perfectly in just a matter of weeks. Even Yoongi was hanging out with Lauren to ask her to put vocals down on some of his tracks that Sehun would ask if he and Jongin could dance to on their joint instagram. It was as if their lives fit perfectly together; a big puzzle looking more clear the more their friends became intertwined.

Jimin was thrust into their world and he really liked being there. He liked being friends with Jongin in real life instead of just over an app. He liked it when Jongin invited him and Normani to do stuff outside of taking them to their practicum. He liked listening to whatever R&B Jongin was infatuated with that week and listening to why Jongin liked it so much.

 

_“Gallant’s voice is just so smooth. You can really just dance to it and become liquid.”_

_“SZA’s album is just soo good, Jimin. Like you can hear the sadness in some of her notes and it’s just so raw. Like she wasn’t trying to make sure the music was catchy she just wanted it to be honest and it shows.”_ _  
_

_"Mura masa is great for if you want to get a song with a nice easy beat to dance to. That’s why I like the music so much.”_

 

And he liked how Jongin was always on the edge of his seat watching him listen to see what he liked. He also liked getting a text from Jongin about dance or hanging out or something only to be quickly followed by a message on Anonimo saying he missed him. It was almost like both of his worlds were mixing. Almost, because he could still feel the white tides of distance between himself and who he wanted. He could still feel the disconnect between being Jongin’s friend in real life, and essentially being his boyfriend on an app. He could see how far Jongin’s eyes would go whenever Normani and Lauren would go silent and get closer to one another like his person was almost there, almost in his reach. Only for him to reach onto his phone and send _kiwimelonpeach_ a light and happy message on anonimo, because that was all he had.

 

_kaibear: i miss u so much. cant wait to see u again!! :***_

 

And Jimin couldn’t even give him an instant reply. He had to wait until he was back home, because if Jongin saw him texting him he’d figure it out. He had to watch and leave him waiting all because he was a fucking scaredy cat with self-esteem issues. He was giving Jongin all he could hope for in the form of an app of someone he couldn’t see. Jimin was smoke and Jongin only had his hands to grasp him with. It made him feel even worse about everything. Like maybe it would be best if he just left Jongin alone completely and let him find someone, a real someone who wasn’t a huge ass coward and too afraid to show him who he really was.

On the surface, it seemed like it would be so easy to connect the dots. He and Jongin were close now, they were friends. They got along well. If he told Jongin who he was maybe they could just take the step into a relationship or maybe Jongin would be disappointed. He hadn’t tried to make a move on Jimin at all so clearly he was hung up on _kiwimelonpeach_ being someone else even if it was just in an app. It was real to him, it was real to Jimin, too. Then even worse than the idea of Jongin just being disappointed that it was Jimin was the possibility of him being sad. Of him feeling lied to and betrayed by his former acquaintance and new friend. That maybe Jimin would be confirming all his fears of no one really knowing him simply by holding everything back for so long. Jimin could not stand the guilt. It got harder and harder every time he saw him, and the only conclusion he could really draw from it was that maybe he and Jongin really wouldn’t work out. Maybe he was just destined to be his friend. He could do that, but letting go of whatever they had whether or not Jongin knew they had something, was hard.

 

* * *

 

 

_kiwimelonpeach: miss u too. :**** sorry for getting back to u so late. been really busy_

_kaibear: its okay we all get busy sometimes... so tell me about ur practicum_

_kiwimelonpeach: ive told u 100 times!!! no!!!_

_kaibear: ur no fun :(_

_kiwimelonpeach: thats cutting it too close i gotta stay lowkey~_

_kaibear: booooo :(((_

_kiwimelonpeach: boo urself. What  if u find out and u dont like me? :(_

_kaibear: impossible_

_kiwimelonpeach: sounds fake :/_

_kaibear: its true i prms anyway be sure to come to room 12 for the after party. Hobi says its our room now_

_kiwimelonpeach: aww how sweet_

_kaibear: he’s really rooting for us_

_kiwimelonpeach: i bet._

 

* * *

 

**[Kim Jongin]**

Hey are u going to Hobi’s party?

**[Park Jimin]**

Yea. doesn’t everyone?

**[Kim Jongin]**

I was just asking cause I hadn’t seen u at the last one.

**[Park Jimin]**

Oh... well yea ill be there!

**[Kim Jongin]**

Nice!

 

* * *

 

 

“What... what does this mean?” Jimin asked Normani while shoving his phone into her face.

“I don’t know because it’s too close.” She pushed it farther away “It means Jongin wants you to come to the party after the Earth Showcase.”

“Are you sure? I think it just means he wants to know if I was coming to the party or not.”

“Why would he not want you to come?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then, he wants you to come.”

Jimin sighed “He wants to make sure you’re coming. He’s probably going to be watching the crowd for you. This is a good thing.”

“It’s not. If he is looking for me then I can’t wear my pendant all night.”

“Then don’t wear it at all.” Normani’s voice was light, but Jimin felt crushed under the weight of her words.

“I can’t I... I have to.”

“I thought you were going to be brave this time and tell him.”

“I am... I think or.. I’m gonna try but... please I need it!”

Normani sighed. “Well, then you’ve got yourself a classic sitcom situation on your hands for tomorrow night, my friend.”

 

Jimin groaned. “How did I ever let this get so far gone?”

“Listen, it’s the end of the first semester. You’ll have time to reflect on all of this over intercession but right now you’ve got a decision to make for tomorrow night.”

 

* * *

 

_kiwimelonpeach: dying to see u!!_

_kaibear: me too! Enjoy the showcase!_

_kiwimelonpeach: u too!! :*****_

_kaibear: :******_

 

* * *

 

 

The Earth showcase was a masterpiece and Jimin always wondered how they could make dirt look so damn pretty. There was a dance quartet that did a modern piece where they were covered in mud and moss and somehow Jimin still found it breathtaking. There was troupe that did a performance about life growing from the soil and someone who turned sand into glittery pastel colors that erupted in a mound of light and beauty over all of the stage and by the end of the showcase Jimin was feeling happy, light, and free. Like if he tried really hard he could face Jongin at this party, and tell him who he really was.

It was Jungkook’s first time going to a college party and Jimin was determined to make sure that he had fun. So, he’d alerted Jongdae and Kyungsoo ahead of time and let them know that they probably weren’t gonna be home before in order to avoid another stress-cooking fiasco. Jungkook looked nice, if a little reluctant, and Normani held his hand to make him feel better. They’d look kind of cute if Jungkook didn’t look like he was literally going to have diarrhea the moment he walked through the door.

 

“Okay, so, if someone offers you a drink and you’re not sure what’s in it?” Normani began

“You drink it anyway!” Jimin finished for her

“I should trip you.” she said “You don’t have to drink anything you don’t want to drink.”

“What if it has alcohol and I want to drink it?”

“Then, drink it” Jimin said

“But don’t overdo it!” Normani finished “And don’t ask someone if they’re magical or not. No one here is gonna do anything bad to you. So, don’t worry.”

“I know I’m pretty... sheltered or whatever and have probably said some... pretty annoying stuff about magical people in the past few months so I’m.. sorry.”

“It’s okay. If we really wanted to hurt you, we would’ve.” Normani said. “Just don’t be so nervous. If a siren sucks your soul out because you say something stupid I’m not gonna save you.”

“Yea and if some vamp tries to drink your blood in a not-kinky way just because you made some rude insensitive comment I will not be able to save you, either.”

“Right. Okay, then.”

“It’ll be fine.”

 

He had his pendant that Normani had reinforced and since they’d be in the same vicinity for longer, the magic would last longer. Plus, he’d charged it by leaving in in the moonlight for like a whole week just to prepare for this. So, he was ready.

When they walked through the door the first thing that happened to Jimin was that a very drunk Jongin embraced him.

 

“I was waiting for you to come! I mean... I’m waiting for someone else, too, but you don’t know him!”

Jimin laughed nervously “Right.”

“Don’t mind him he’s just caught up on some guy from some app.” Hobi said. “Come on in!”

 

The party was in full swing. Jimin watched as Jungkook clutched tightly to Normani only to be removed by Sehun who full on picked him up and pulled him into a hug.

“You’re just so precious and small.” A very sweet, and no doubt drunk out of his mind Sehun said as he tightened his squeeze on Jungkook who all but began to cry.

Normani laughed as she took a cup that Lauren was offering to her and started to drink from it. Jimin slid in next to her and stole the cup, taking a sip from it. The music was loud and roaring

“Don’t overwhelm him, Sehun! He’s a nervous little cupcake!” Jimin yelled as he pried Jungkook from Sehun’s arms.

“But look at him he’s so sweet!” Sehun said smiling at Jungkook who was breathing roughly.

“Are you okay?” Jimin asked

“Yea I’m just... they don’t think I’m weird or anything? I’m still processing that.”

Jimin laughed “No, they don’t, Jungkook. Every single third year loves you you’re our baby!”

Tears pricked at the corners of Jungkook’s eyes “Thank you.”

“You’re this emotional and you’re not even drunk yet. Jesus. Here.” He handed his cup to Jungkook. “Now go make friends with the baby of The Big Three.” Jungkook nodded, and then walked off.

 

Jongin sidled up next to Jimin and for a moment Jimin thought he might not say anything. For another moment he thought he may be found out, and that Jongin was just sizing him up until he confessed, and in the third moment, Jongin began to talk to him.

“I’m super glad you’re here you know.” He handed Jimin a cup of something and Jimin started drinking. It was strong even for a vampire.  “Rahee really loves your class she’s always telling me how you and Mani are the best dancers ever besides me.”

“We love having her she’s such a doll. I think after I’m done travelling the world with dance I’d like to settle down and open my own studio so that I really can teach little kids. It’ll be fun... how is your practicum going?”

“It’s going fine and-” his phone buzzed “ah hold on!” Jongin took out his phone and looked at the screen. “Oh. It wasn’t who I thought it’d be.” he looked a little sad. Jimin felt terrible.

“Anywany my practicum is going good. I have to continuously make up routines because the people at the gym’s bodies get so used to it. That part is kicking my butt, but it’ll be good practice for when I’m a choreographer.”

“Is that what you want to do? Choreograph? You’re such a good performer, though.”

Jongin leaned in closer to Jimin “Can I tell you a secret?”

Jimin blinked at him, and then nodded “Sure.”

“I’m just using all this attention in college so that I easily get choreography jobs when I graduate. After this? I'm going lowkey. Never gonna mention any of the celebrities that I do business with unless it’s on my resume! I wanna settle down, you know? College is fun and I love performing, but there’s something about knowing you created something and that it’s helping someone else realize their dreams that’s just... wow. You know?”

“Yea.”

“Like, I mean. Beyoncé. She’s a great performer. Probably the best ever! But she doesn’t choreograph her own stuff. Not saying she couldn’t, but she doesn’t. Someone is there helping her. Someone is there helping Beyoncé be a better and more dynamic Beyoncé! ...I mean I’ll probably never work with her, but a guy can dream, you know?”

 

Jimin couldn’t help but beam at him.

“I know my drunk rambling must be annoying.” Jongin blushed

“No no! It’s... it’s really great I like...” Jimin looked down at his feet “I like listening to you.”

“And I like talking to you.” Jongin said as he pointed a drunken finger at Jimin.

A little something more than fond began to bloom in Jimin’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Jongin, but I’ve got to go find someone, okay?”

“Ah it’s fine! Enjoy the party!” Jongin said happily.

 

Jimin made his way into the bathroom and took out his phone. He took a deep breath as he looked into the mirror.

 

_kiwimelonpeach: room 12?_

_kaibear: be there soon :)_

 

“Come on, come on just don’t put it on.” Jimin said to himself. He splashed some water on his face and took a few more deep breaths. He took the pendant out of his pocket and held it up “Just don’t put it on.”

He dried off his face and walked out of the bathroom, pendant still clutched in his hand. When he walked out he ran directly into Jongin and they crashed onto the floor. Jongin looked preoccupied. Jimin looked scared.

“Ah I’m sorry.” Jongin said lifting himself up and offering Jimin a hand. “I wasn’t really paying attention I’ve got to go meet someone right now but I hope you enjoy the rest of the party!”

 

And as quickly as he was there he was gone rushing off down the halfway to room 12. All the attention he had been willing to give to Jimin before had vanished, and Jimin was left with only one conclusion; Jongin was in love with someone who wasn’t him. Sure, it was him, but it wasn’t Jimin. Not this Jimin in real life who had been standing in front of him. He was expecting a fantasy. Someone more handsome and more poised and more articulate and nicer and everything that Jimin wasn’t. He went back into the bathroom and placed the pendant on his neck.

When he entered room 12 Jongin kissed him needily, as if it was maybe the last thing he would ever be able to do. Jimin felt the embrace, felt the warm tongue sliding into his mouth felt the way Jongin’s fingers dug into his flesh and pulled him closer, closer, closer. He felt like all the air was being sucked out of his lungs and all he could breathe in was Kim Jongin; his oxygen, his life force. If he could stand on a mountain top at that moment the sheer pressure from the intoxication would fill his body and keep him afloat, and he could jump off. When he was like this he was Jongin’s, and this, to him, was the only way he could be.

Jongin picked him up and gently placed him on the bed, still kissing him hungrily. He fingers moved up and down Jimin’s sides quickly, like he was trying to feel every part of him, and Jimin loved it, could barely think, could barely breathe with Jongin all over him like this.

“Will you... stay please.” Jongin huffed out through kisses

“What?”

“Please.. Stay. I’m...” he pulled back and laced their fingers together, panting. “I really can’t deal with you being gone the next morning again.”

“I’m-”

“I swear I won’t ask you to tell me who you are yet just please... be here when I wake up in the morning? I’m... I just want you to be real.” Jongin offered him a weak smile.

“Okay... I will.” Jimin said softly.

 

And. he did.

“Ha so it wasn’t just the alcohol. Whatever magic you’ve got really keeps me from seeing your face.” Jongin said the next morning. He was a vision when the Sun hit him; the slight swelling of sleep still coating his face, his shirt tossed haphazardly to the side as he drew circles onto Jimin’s chest with his pointer finger.”

“Yea... sorry.”

“Don’t be. I kind of get it just... you don’t have to be afraid of me, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

Before he left Jongin kissed him goodbye at the door.

“Don’t be a stranger.”

“I know you can’t see it but I’m smiling a lot right now.”

Jongin leaned in and gave him one more kiss “Good.”

 

* * *

 

 

_kaibear: will i see u during intersession?_

_kiwimelonpeach: no sorry :/ going to visit family for the holidays._

_kaibear: okay then ill see u when u get back :**_

_kiwimelonpeach: :**_

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So did you two actually have sex tonight or was there just more light frottage?” Normani asked when he got home. She had a coffee cup in her hands and looked like she’d just gotten out of the shower.

“Neither. We just kind of... kissed and cuddled. He asked me not to leave in the morning, and I didn’t... so..”

“And he still doesn’t know who you are?”

“Nope.”

“Are you gonna see him during intersession?”

“Nope. Told him I was leaving to visit family.”

“Ugh. You are so frustrating!”

“I’m trying, Mani. I stayed the night, didn’t I?”

“You know what I mean!”

“Speaking of staying the night I saw you and Lauren chatting it up. What happened?”

“Well we may or may not have hooked up a little last night.” She took a long sip from her mug.

“A little?”

“Only a little it wasn’t like full on but.. I had fun, and I think she did, too.”

“Well, finally.”

“Don’t you finally me mister peach. Go take a shower you smell like booze.” She pushed him lightly toward his bedroom.

“I’m going I’m going!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[Kim Jongin]**

Ur here for intersession right?

**[Park Jimin]**

Yea why?

**[Kim Jongin]**

I’m having a movie night at my house friday if u wanna come

**[Park Jimin]**

sure

**[Kim Jongin]**

I’m supposed to make sure ur bringing normani (Lauren’s orders) lol

**[Park Jimin]**

lol i doubt she’d let me go alone

**[Kim Jongin]**

Ur also allowed to bring other friends. There will be booze.

**[Park Jimin]**

Got it. We’ll be there.


	3. Sweet

**[Kim Jongin]**

Ur here for intersession right?

**[Park Jimin]**

Yea why?

**[Kim Jongin]**

I’m having a movie night at my house friday if u wanna come

**[Park Jimin]**

sure

**[Kim Jongin]**

I’m supposed to make sure ur bringing normani (Lauren’s orders) lol

**[Park Jimin]**

lol i doubt she’d let me go alone

**[Kim Jongin]**

Ur also allowed to bring other friends. There will be booze.

**[Park Jimin]**

Got it. We’ll be there.

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin wasn't sure why he expected it to be a movie night themed with anything other than Disney classics, because this was Jongin who was essentially a toasted marshmallow with nothing but ooey gooey sweet insides. Jungkook had tagged along with his newfound confidence and as soon as he walked in the door Hobi enveloped him in a tight hug and pulled him over to talk about dance or maybe anime. Jimin wasn't exactly sure which. Sooyoung had also tagged along and she slid in between Lauren and Chanyeol who were glaring at each other when Normani walked in the room. To ease the tension Normani sat next to Seulgi and Joohyun who were huddled up in a corner discussing something with Sehun. Jimin took a spot on the floor and Jongin moved in next to him, quietly muttering to him about certain parts of the movie. In the end, all of Jimin’s friends minus Kyungsoo and Jongdae were there.

 

-PJmn, SirenMani requested you to Join Group:  **_Movies_ ** -

-Request accepted. You are now part of the Group:  **_Movies_ ** -

  
  


**[PJmn has joined the Group** **_Movies_ ** **]**

**[HobiSunshine has changed the Group Name to** **_OPERATION COBRA_ ** **]**

 

⇢ **Jonginuary14th:** Mani ur making my friends fight u gotta do something ಠ_ಠ

⇢ **PJmn:** ( ⁰д⁰) noooo!!! if she does anything it’ll just make it worse!!!

**[PrincesSooyoung has joined the Group** **_OPERATION COBRA_ ** **]**

**[ProdiJungkook97 has joined the Group** **_OPERATION COBRA_ ** **]**

⇢ **Jonginuary14th:** (◔ д◔)....how many times has this happened to u????

⇢ **PJmn:** she’s half siren half veela this happens like 3 times a week when she’s choosing study partners

⇢ **ProdiJungkook97:** ((;ﾟДﾟ)) ...really?

⇢ **PJmn:** yea ive seen blood man...  (¤﹏¤)

⇢ **Jonginuary14th:** ⚆ᗝ⚆....

⇢ **SirenMani:**  ◑.◑ right so........

⇢ **SirenMani:** is anyone gonna run interference with Lo and CY cause this could get ugly real quick ●﹏●

⇢ **HobiSunshine:**  I can try with CY (◕‿◕✿)

⇢ **SirenMani:** *(^o^)* THX!!! ⁽˙³˙⁾

⇢ **HobiSunshine** : ur welcome ⁽˙³˙⁾

⇢ **PrincesSooyoung** : ఠ ͟ಠ  who named the group this?

⇢ **SweetToothSehun:** hobi

⇢ **HobiSunshine:** ur welcome again (✿◠‿◠)

**[PrincesSooyoung changed the Group Name to** **_Save Mani 2k17_ ** **]**

⇢ **HobiSunshine:** WACK (ಠ ∩ಠ)

⇢ **PrincesSooyoung:** （○゜ε＾○）ur welcome 

⇢ **SweetToothSehun:** lol 

⇢ **SirenMani:** Sorry guys (╥﹏╥)

⇢ **PJmn** : u dont have to apologize for being enchanting and pretty (◡‿◡✿)

⇢ **MinYoongiMusic:** yea what jimin said

⇢ **SirenMani:** aww thanks cuties (~￣³￣)~

⇢ **MinYoongiMusic:** ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

⇢ **PJmn:** （￣ε￣ʃƪ）

⇢ **Jonginuary14th:**  ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)  get a room?

⇢ **MinYoongiMusic:** dont be jealous? ┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌

⇢ **Jonginuary14th:** 凸( •̀_•́ )凸

⇢ **SweetToothSehun:** (☆▽☆)

⇢ **Jonginuary14h:**  shut up sehun...

⇢ **SweetToothSehun:** (つ◕౪◕)つ━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

**[Jonginuary14th has removed SweetToothSehun from the Group** **_Save Mani 2k17_ ** **]**

⇢ **HobiSunshine:** Kim Jongin! 

⇢ **HobiSunshine:** add sehun back!!! ლಠ益ಠ)ლ

⇢ **Jonginuary14th:**  ヽ(´Д`;)ﾉ fine!

**[SweetToothSehun has joined the Group** **_Save Mani 2k17_ ** **]**

⇢ **SweetToothSehun:** (ಥ_ʖಥ) meanie

⇢ **LovelySeulgi:** anyway... me and Joohyun will take Lauren. she’s more responsive to gay girls tbh

⇢ **HyunnieHoney:** yea we got her

⇢ **SirenMani:** (ಥ﹏ಥ) ＼(★^∀^★)／ thank yooou!! ( ˘ ³˘) ( ˘ ³˘) ( ˘ ³˘)

⇢ **LovelySeulgi:** no prob ◕‿↼

**[HobiSunshine changed the Group Name to** **_Sooyoung is WACK_ ** **]**

⇢ **SirenMani:** (O∆O) oh no..

⇢ **PrincesSooyoung:**  ...u really waited all this time to change it....

⇢ **HobiSunshine:** i had to make sure all the important convo was over ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

⇢ **MinYoongiMusic:** guys can we pls not...

⇢ **PJmn:** guys this is the 5th time uve done this in a GC pls dont start

⇢ **PrincesSooyoung:** (┛ಠДಠ)┛彡┻━┻

⇢ **Jonginuary14th:** here we go

**[PrincesSooyoung changed to Group Name to** **_Hobi Gives Bad Head_ ** **]**

⇢ **ProdiJungkook97:** (º_º) UM

⇢ **PJmn:** guys pls

⇢ **PJmn:** ur going to scar my son

⇢ **SweetToothSehun:** yea guys ur going to scar our son

⇢ **ProdiJungkook97:**  (/‿＼✿)

**[HobiSunshine changed the Group Name to** **_Sooyoung Wouldn’t Know_ ** **]**

**[PrincesSooyoung changed the Group Name to** **_Damn Fucking Right_ ** **]**

⇢ **Jonginuary14th:** jesus christ

⇢ **MinYoongiMusic:** i s2g if u two dont stop....

**[HobiSunshine changed the Group Name to** **_Sooyoung Can Eat My Ass_ ** **]**

⇢ **ProdiJungkook97:** 《《(ﾟc_ﾟ；)》》

⇢ **SweetToothSehun:** shield ur eyes my son

**[PrincesSooyoung changed the Group Name to** **_U’d Like That Wouldn’t U Hobi_ ** **]**

⇢ **HyunnieHoney:** FUCK

  
  


**[You have successfully muted notifications for the Group** **_I’M GONNA KILL BOTH OF YOU_ ** **]**

  
  
  


Copious amounts of alcohol were passed around. Pretty soon there was more individual chatter going on than movie, or was it movies? Jimin wasn’t really sure anymore. Hoseok had successfully gotten Chanyeol’s full attention by showing him videos of some famous YouTube couple named  _ NamJin _ which Sehun had also joined in commenting on which situations in said videos that he would be Jin and Yixing would be Namjoon, and vise versa. Joohyun and Seulgi were distracting Lauren with tales of their many gay adventures and Jimin was enjoying the full attention of Kim Jongin. As the night went on Jimin noticed, or again maybe it was the alcohol, that Jongin got more and more touchy. In the beginning it was just light touches; a small nudge during a part of the movie that he liked, a pat on his knee when he was explaining something super in depth about The Princess and The Frog. Then, it got a little heavier. Jongin would lean in to whisper something about the movie in Jimin’s ear and rest his hand on Jimin’s thigh. Jimin would lean in, too, and they’d find themselves awkwardly trying to avoid toppling onto each other. Jongin moved his hands up from his thigh to his shoulders and eventually to Jimin’s neck to pull him in a little and hold him steady, because whatever it was that he had to whisper into his ear about Mulan was _super important_. Then, they were just full on cuddling, and Jongin let Jimin lean on his shoulder, because he had so much to tell him about Moana, anyway. By the end of the night Jimin was perched in Jongin’s lap leaning onto the back of his head onto Jongin's chest while Jongin played in his hair and whispered softly to him about Aladdin. He held a cup in his left hand and Jongin’s free hand in his right, slowly sipping the contents until he had enough courage to close his eyes and left himself drift away.

 

“Baloo is my favorite character in the jungle book.” Jongin whispered “I love bears.”

 

“You two are so fucking cute.” an elated and very drunk Sehun came up to them and said very loudly.

Jimin jumped up and Jongin moved his hand away from Jimin’s and put it protectively around his waist. Jimin felt him tighten it around him as Sehun looked at them with wide eyes.

“We were just... Watching the movie, Sehun.” Jongin said in a tight voice.

“Oh, I know what you were doing.” He winked and walked away.

 

Jongin loosened his grip on Jimin’s waist, and Jimin sat up, turning around in Jongin’s lap to face him. Jongin looked down at him with a lazy smile and sleepy eyes. He pressed their foreheads together.

“Park Jimin...” his voice was thick, and sweet, and heavy like syrup and his breath was hot with alcohol practically dripping from his tongue. He looked at Jimin like maybe he was it. Maybe _this_ was it. Maybe all they would ever need was each other. If only a little bit of magic could pull them through, and lucky for him he knew a witch.

 

Jimin wished for a miracle in that moment. He wished Jongin would lean forward and kiss him; press their lips together and let everyone here know that he wanted him. Then, maybe he could let everyone here know as well. He’d let Jongin know everything. No more secrets. Liquor made him honest, but still not brave.

 

Jongin let out a deep sigh and pulled back. He shuddered and closed his eyes “I am...  _ really fucking drunk. _ ”

“Ha.. yea. Me too” Jimin said letting out an even bigger sigh. He curled up and buried his face in Jongin’s chest to hide his embarrassment, and to calm himself down. Jongin returned to idly playing in his hair.

“We don’t have to finish the movie if you don’t want... I just like talking to you.”

Jimin sighed “I’m chill I’m just... like you said.. Really drunk so....”

Jongin hummed, and continued to play in his hair and lean his cheek on the top of Jimin’s head, and Jimin had to remind himself to keep cool. That they were friends, and that sometimes friends cuddled. Hell, he’d been in much more intimate positions with Normani many more times than this. However, that was Normani and this was Jongin. This was his Jongin when they were on Anonimo, and maybe now. 

 

_ No, not now. _

 

He wanted it to be his Jongin now. He straightened himself out and rested his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck. Heavy breaths escaped him as he lifted him finger up to play with the collar of Jongin’s shirt.

 

“Your blood smells really good.”

Jongin shifted under him. “Yea?”

“Yea.” Jimin’s voice was raspy, but still light, with a thick accent spilling from his lips. He moved about Jongin languidly. “It smells like flowers.” he looked up at Jongin who smiled down at him. He smiled back. 

 

They were friends. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ kiwimelonpeach: cant wait to get back to u :* _

 

Jimin wasn’t sure, as he stumbled back to his house, ample friends in tow, if he meant getting back to his friend Jongin, or almost boyfriend kaibear. Maybe it was both.

 

Jongin did not reply.

 

* * *

 

With intersession over and the new semester beginning Jimin was greeted back to his practicum with the pitter patter of tiny feet, wide smiles, and big hugs from very small people. Jimin missed his kids, and they missed him, and he missed being back in the studio with Normani. Even if the new semester did come at the cost him not riding to his practicum in Jongin’s little blue Mazda, it would at least mean he could focus on school instead of the many messages he’d been sending Jongin on Anonimo during break.

Honestly, their relationship had become strained. Though, Jongin was responding, it wasn’t as often, and he didn’t seem as enthusiastic about anything. Jimin had hung with Jongin’s friends again during intersession. In fact, they’d all become one big group, but nothing was like that one night. No small touches, even when they were drunk off their asses. Jongin would talk to him, but barely come close anymore. He never looked at him like he did that night. Sure, he’d invite Jimin to hang out, but everything was flat, everything was gone, and Jimin could feel his soul collapsing into the space growing between them. Not _his_ Jongin anymore, in any world. Not then, not now, not ever. He couldn’t get it out of his head, and when he messaged Jongin on Anonimo hoping for some confirmation that maybe he could still hold onto him, that maybe there was still a spark there, the only communication he was given was sparse and dry. He felt like he was dragging his bare feet against a dirt road; it didn’t particularly hurt, but he was tired, and he knew he’d have bruises at the end of it. Jongin was all but gone from his life on Anonimo, and he was slipping away from him in the physical plane as well. So, he welcomed the second half of the year. Hell, he was grateful for the work. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ kiwimelonpeach: im not sure what i did but i... really miss u _

 

_ One day _

 

_ Two days _

 

_ Three days _

 

_ kaibear: u didnt do anything. i miss u too...... _

 

* * *

 

 

Jungkook was spending way more than a little time at the practicum studio to practice for the fire showcase. When Chanyeol found out about this he offered to help Jungkook with pyrotechnics, and because Chanyeol was a persistent boy with his heart on his sleeve Jimin and Normani had stocked up on fire extinguishers. It was funny for a couple of days watching Chanyeol nearly set Jungkook on fire, but after their third incident Jimin was fed up. In fact, he was grateful for whenever Jongin would bring Lauren around to drop off and pick up Rahee.

She never came alone as Jongin was now consistently dropping Rahee off, but when she did come Jimin was always front row for the show. Normani would run to the back, and tend to the children as Jimin and Jongin gossiped about which one of them would come up with the best insults (it was always Lauren) and who would go back to smiling sweetly quicker whenever Normani entered the room (it was always Chanyeol). Normani was distraught. Jimin knew she never handled these types of situations well. Their group chat had a running bet of who she would end up with. Jimin and Sooyoung didn’t place any. The group was a little angry about it. 

Chanyeol was charming in a boyish type of way. He was clumsy, always ready to do something nice for Normani, and could not control his emotions at all. Normani smiled whenever she saw him, and whenever he saw her he probably lost a little bit of his brain functioning, but she insisted that he was cute. Adorable. A sweetheart. Lauren was cool, and beautiful. She and Normani had a lot in common, and whenever anyone tried to say anything bad about Mani, Lauren was there practically snarling. She was protective. Fierce. Strong. If they were one person, Normani would be overwhelmed. Instead they were two people, and Normani was anxious. 

 

Neither of them stood a chance. Especially if Chanyeol burned down the studio with all of them in it.

  
  


“Of course you’d set the curtain on fire. What else could we expect but destruction from someone who’s half demon.” Lauren’s tone was low and flat. She wasn’t even trying to speak loud enough for it to be an insult.

“That’s really rich coming from someone who literally needs to drink the blood of other humans to survive.”

“Hey!” Jimin said in a pointed voice as he put out yet another small fire. “First, both of you are rude and second... Honestly, Chanyeol, I think you should probably go. There’s no way this is safe for the babies.”

Jungkook ran up to him before he could even fully form his next thought.

“Please, Jimin, don’t kick me out of the studio I’m too nervous to practice anywhere else, and I really need Chanyeol’s help I’m scared to ask anyone else.” Jungkook begged him, and really, it wasn’t Jungkook’s fault that Chanyeol was so deep in love with Normani that he couldn’t keep his shit together.

“Fine, but if even one of my kids gets hurt I’m kicking him out.” Jimin huffed out. 

 

Jungkook was a sweet kid. Chanyeol was a sweetheart. Second semester midterms were coming up and Jimin was in way over his head with the two of them.

 

“I’ll be back to pick up Rahee... alone.” Jongin said. “Bye, Jimin!”

 

* * *

 

 

**[Kim Jongin]**

Hey do u wanna hang out saturday? everyone is invited for movies.

 

_ kiwimelonpeach: how r u? _

 

**[Park Jimin]**

Um... maybe? I might be busy

 

_ kiwimelonpeach: hope ur well _

 

**[Kim Jongin]**

Alright. Let me know if ur up for it.

 

* * *

 

 

“I think he likes you. He’s always asking about you... especially now.”

 

Jimin was starfished on Normani’s bed staring up at the ceiling. She was crouched in the corner with a book in her lap. Midterms were creeping closer along with the Fire Showcase and they were both meant to be studying, but Jimin could not bring himself to buckle down and focus. He was supposed to be happy about schoolwork as a distraction and he was, but now it was just setting itself to the side as another thing that he had to do. Procrastinating on his distraction. Distracted from his distraction by the very thing he needed to be distracted from. It made his head hurt.

 

“Well, if he does it’s not really the way I want him to... it hurts, Mani.”

“I know, love. It’ll be okay. Maybe just have a little faith?”

“I keep trying but that night at his house with the movies, Normani. He looked at me like... like he knew like he just _knew_ that I was it for him, and then he just... he was drunk... and now he’s not even talking to the fake me... I’m fucking frustrated. I like him so much and I ruined it by being afraid.”

“You did not ruin anything. He still doesn’t know who you are on Anonimo, and who knows? Maybe he’s conflicted. Maybe he likes you and the fake you.”

“Or maybe he likes neither of us and the way he looked at me that night was a drunken fluke.”

Normani chuckled. It was forced. “Wouldn’t be the first time a drunken stare has gotten someone in this room tripped up.” Her voice trailed off and Jimin nudged at her foot with his finger tips.

“Are you and Sooyoung going to get back together?”

“No.” Normani sighed  “We’re never going to get back together, Jimin.”

“But you two were so cute.”

“Lots of things are cute. Lots of people are cute. You and Taehyung were cute.”

“That’s different.”

“You and Jongin are cute.”

“Also very different.”

“Me and you are cute.”

“Completely off topic.”

“Not really.” Normani’s voice was small, and Jimin turned toward her a little bit. “I’m just saying the whole unrequited love thing only looks good on one of us...”

He sat up “I... I’m sorry I didn’t know, Mani...”

“It’s fine I’ve dealt with it. It’s not like a burning passion or anything I mean I am half siren I probably wanted to just lure you to your death or something.”

Jimin was silent. Normani shifted herself on the bed “It’s not a big deal. It’s fine, really.”

“Is that why you two...”

Normani let out another small laugh. “Yea... it was hard, you know... for her. I loved her so much and she could still see how I’d look at you and I don’t think she could handle it. It was fair, you know. I wasn’t mad at her. I’m still not.”

“I mean we could...” He meant it. They could. It honestly seemed like the simplest thing in the world.

“We couldn’t... I don’t want to.” she laughed, a real laugh this time. “I am... not there anymore.”

“Oh... okay. Good?” 

“Yes. Good.” She leaned forward and grabbed his hand “I’m going to try this thing with Lauren, okay? I’ve got to wait at least until after the Fire Showcase is over, and I really don’t want to hurt Chanyeol he’s so sweet, but I’m going to try.”

“Okay.”

“And I want you to try with Jongin... if you can. I know you’re scared, but it’ll be okay.”

 

Jimin nodded.

“And fucking study.”

“Okay, okay.” Jimin reached for his bookbag at the foot of his bed, and took out his chemistry notes.

 

* * *

 

 

_ kiwimelonpeach: fire showcase is almost here.... _

_ kiwimelonpeach: will i get to see u in our room? _

_ kiwimelonpeach: please... _

_ kaibear: ill see u there. _

  
  


* * *

 

 

Jungkook did amazing not a single person in the audience was disappointed and despite his nervous texts he’d sent to Jimin before the show, he killed it. His body moved almost like it was fire. He was quick, purposeful, demanding, deep, and a little wild. Jimin had never seen anyone embody fire so well. It made him emotional that Jungkook had been practicing all of that next to the babies in his studio. Surprisingly Chanyeol did not set anything on fire, and everyone was very relieved. Jongdae and Kyungsoo brought him a  bouquet and fussed over their newest baby, and Jungkook teared up at their fussing. Hobi recorded the entire thing.

 

“Look how good our son did tonight!” Sehun yelled as he picked Jungkook up and lifted him onto his shoulders.

“You were amazing!” Jongin yelled. Their entire group was there to congratulate Jungkook and he seemed a little overwhelmed. Jimin stepped back, and watched him. Waited for him to steady himself before pulling him into a soft hug.

“Are you doing alright?” Jimin’s voice was soft and calm in Jungkook’s ear.

“Yea I think so.” Jungkook’s breathing was heavy. “It’s just so much you know... All this attention. So many people like me... it’s weird.”

Jimin removed himself from the hug and braced himself on Jungkook’s shoulders. He looked him straight in his eyes

“You are amazing, Jungkookie, and everybody loves you, and you’re gonna fucking kill it all four years at this school, okay?”

“Okay.” Jungkook’s voice was tight.

“I don’t know how people treated you before or whatever, but none of that matters now. You’re a great kid. You’re my kid.”

Jungkook nodded, a big smile splayed on his face.

“Thank you, Jimin.” and he pulled Jimin into another hug, one much tighter this time.

“God, you are too fucking strong. Let’s go party, alright?”

“Alright!”

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin held his pendant firm in his hands. He had been charging it for weeks He knew that the Fire Showcase was probably his last chance to see Jongin and convince him that maybe there was something left to salvage. That they were something worth holding on to. He walked, arms linked with Normani to Hobi’s house, and held his breath until he felt light enough to let himself fall. He left Jongin with a huge group of people, making sure that he was there before he slipped into their room by himself, and put his pendant on. Jongin was preoccupied. Jimin was determined.

The room was never anything special. It had a full sized bed that could have been a twin or a queen and they’d still take up the same amount of space in it. The linens were soft, and embroidered. He ran his hands over them. It had one window that seemed to always perfectly encase the moonlight. He walked over to the windowsill and ran his fingers over wooden finish. He took a deep breath and took out his phone

 

_ kiwimelonpeach: beat u this time... _

_ kaibear: omw.... _

 

Jongin entered the room hesitantly, as if he wasn’t sure what he’d get when he got inside. Jimin was facing the window, looking out at the moonlight.

“Hair is still orange, I see.” Jimin turned around at his words and leaned onto the window frame.

“Yea I... You would have thought I was a stranger otherwise...”

Jongin moved closer to him. He placed something in Jimin’s hands.

“I think you might be one anyway.” his voice was small “I’m sorry this is just so...”

 

The space between them turned into a canyon. Jimin’s soul lept into it.

 

“My tie...”

Jongin let out a cynical laugh “I used to wear it to sleep thinking of you... sleep with it under my pillow... feeling like you were mine...”

“I...”

“It’s silly, isn’t... how things can change...”

“I... don’t want things to change.” Jimin’s voice was small, and tight, and he felt like his stomach was eating itself and his skin was on fire. The only relief would be the tears prickling in his eyes, but they burned when they ran down his face, too. No relief. No release.

“I’m sorry... I do... I mean we’ve wasted so much time, and I don’t even know your name. The year is almost over... It feels like a joke.. And I’m the punchline.”

“It’s not... a joke...”

Jongin sighed “I know... it felt real for a minute, but I couldn’t... hold it...” Jongin cups Jimin’s face in his cheeks “I can only hold you... like this... I want to hold someone real. I’m sorry.”

“But... everything was fine.” Jimin heaved out “What... did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything I... I like someone else now... I’m sorry.”

 

And Jimin’s not really sure what happened next. Whether he was clutching onto his heart or his tie or Jongin’s hands, but not Jongin’s hands, because he was gone. He was gone, he had left Jimin alone in a room to cry. He had said something. Something before he left that Jimin had not been able to make out, maybe it was sweet, but it didn’t matter. It did not matter. All that mattered was that Jongin liked someone else, and it wasn’t him, and he didn’t have him anymore. It all made sense, too. The distance in his messages, his eyes that night; they were probably seeing someone else. Him keeping his distance from Jimin all because he wanted someone else, because that night had been a lie, because he’d moved on and Jimin was sad and stuck on someone he was too afraid to even try to have. Pixies could only handle a few emotions at once, sometimes only one. He had seen Jongin’s eyes turn from maybe something to actually nothing. He wasn’t very different online from how he was in person. So, how could he expect Jongin to continue to want one part of him when not wanting the other. They were the same. He was the same, and Jongin was the same, and everything had changed now. One emotion, and one action; distance.

He was caving knees-first onto the floor. The weight of his new reality too much to hold up in his head, and on himself. Everything felt too thick, too heavy, like molasses had flooded the town. Oversaturated, and too sweet. His vision was nothing but tears and his hearing was only the wracking of his own breath and the low hum of the world cracking beneath him. He clutched his tie in his hand. It was the only thing that he could hold onto. Not himself, not Jongin, not an internet persona, not even Normani. He couldn’t even hold onto Normani, because he never fucking paid attention. All he could hold onto was this silky fabric that was given back to him as a token of being done. A reminder that he had tried, and that he was too late, and that he had ruined his own lie. 

Jongin came back into the room with a box of tissues that Jimin refused right before he set himself out of the window and ran home.

It was raining. Jimin hated the rain. When he entered his house Jongdae and Kyungsoo were still very much awake despite their old man schedules which meant he couldn’t have been gone for very long. They stood up at once and both raced over to him. Jongdae was annoyingly strong and had always been. He picked Jimin up bridal style and carried him to his room as Kyungsoo disappeared into the kitchen. 

 

“You’re gonna get sick walking home in the rain like that.” Jongdae said in a sad voice. They’d only ever seen him like this one other time. He didn’t want to think about it. It’d be too much for the moment. 

Jongdae took out his wand and flicked it at Jimin, replacing his wet clothes with new dry ones and drying his bed. Jimin curled up in a fetal position away from Jongdae and let more tears run hot across his face.

“What happened, love?” Jongdae rubbed circles into his back.

“He... he” Jimin sniffled. “He doesn’t like me anymore he likes someone else.”

“Aww, love.” Jimin felt a warm blanket being pulled up to his shoulders. “It’ll be alright...” Jongdae sat back down next to him, and lightly massaged his back again.

“Is this about that Jongin boy you and Normani have been whispering about?” Kyungsoo said. Jimin felt a dip in the bed next to Jongdae and another hand resting on his back. He nodded.

“I’m sorry, Jiminnie.” Kyungsoo said. “I put you some tea on if you want it...” 

Jimin shook his head. He couldn’t eat or drink anything. Not now. Maybe not ever.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo’s voice was soft. Jongdae sighed quietly. He knew they hated seeing him like this. It was why he had to essentially move in with Taehyung before. He couldn’t take their sadness especially not when it was for him. 

“I’ll call Normani, okay?” Jongdae said as he stood up. Jimin nodded. They left the room and closed his door behind them.

Jimin was left alone, with his sobs and his tear like he wanted to be. Like he was destined to be.

 

He woke up to a sleeping Normani clinging onto him. He wondered how long she’d been there, but her makeup looked a little faded, and her hair was slightly fluffy, and it made him feel warm. Which made him feel guilty. He should have told them not to call so that Normani could spend the rest of her time with Lauren instead of tending to him. He’d be lucky if he didn’t ruin her love life, too. Or rather if he didn’t ruin it  _ again. _

 

He left himself fall back to sleep.

 

The next time he woke up was because Normani was shifting on the bed trying to discreetly look at her phone

“Sorry... I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay..."

"Are you alright?”

 

Jimin shrugged. His throat was dry and scratchy and his face felt tight, but he wasn’t dead. 

“I’m alive.”

“Kyungsoo told me how you came home last night... all soaked and crying.”

“I know... it must have been like a terrible deja vu for them or something.”

“It was... for all of us. We didn’t know what Taehyung had done to you that night.”

“Nothing more than the usual.”

“I know... I’m sorry about Jongin... You don’t have to give me all the details, but... I’m still sorry.”

“It’s fine. He still doesn’t know he rejected  _ me _ so I guess it’ll be okay... eventually.”

“Still sucks.” 

“I know... did you have fun last night with Lauren?”

“Yea... had to leave a little early, but it was no big deal.”

“Mani, I’m-”

“Don’t worry, okay? Everything is going to be okay with me and her. I just want you to be okay right now.”

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin was tired. He was exhausted and heartbroken and depressed and tired, and Jongin was asking him to hang out and Jongin’s friends were asking him to hang out (all of them as a group) during the weekend on Saturday and Sunday and he couldn’t take it. He could only ignore them. He wanted finals to swallow him and everyone up in them, but he could only really be swallowed up in his own sadness and guilt. How long had his best friend been waiting for him? How long was he going to make Jongin wait for him? Why didn’t he just stay with Taehyung at least then the only person he’d be hurting was himself.

  
  


**[Park Jimin]**

sorry i just really want to rest this weekend.

**[Kim Jongin]**

Alright. see u in class

 

* * *

 

 

Byun Baekhyun was not a bad person. Maybe he was one of the people who Taehyung had stuck his dick in before he and Jimin had actually broken up. Maybe he was even on of the people texting Taehyung or sending Jimin mean comments, but if he was Jimin didn’t know. And aside from the mean comments, it wasn’t his fault that Taehyung was a piece of shit. Yea, it was kind of weird that they looked like distant cousins and were dating but that wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault either. Byun Baekhyun was not a bad person. In fact, Byun Baekhyun was  _ nice. _ Jimin had to keep reminding himself of that. 

It was a very sunny day even for their temperate climate an Jimin had to put on extra sunscreen and wear his darkest sunglasses to sit across the table from someone who his ex was dating on a Saturday, because he was heartbroken, and needed to fucking find himself or some other fake deep poetic bullshit excuse that he was using to do something he’d wanted to do for a long time.

 

“Thanks for coming.” Jimin said as he took a sip of his kiwi melon peach and blood smoothie. He could smell Baekhyun as he walked closer. A full vampire just like him. Kim Taehyung had a type. Maybe.

 

Baekhyun sat down hesitantly across from him. “No problem.”

 

He had only sent Baekhyun three things in his facebook message: 

A time- 1:00pm

A place- The Smoothie shop on North Campus

And A word-  _ Please _

 

So, Byun Baekhyun was a saint by any other name. He knew who Jimin was, and Jimin knew who he was. Baekhyun did not have to come, but he did.

 

“How are things... with you two.” He took another long sip. Baekhyun was quiet. He answered slowly

“We are fine... is that all you wanted?”

Jimin sighed and pushed his glasses up completely onto his face to hide any further expression. He rested his cheek on the palm of his hand.

“Did you fuck him? Before?” He put his straw back into his mouth and took another long suck. Baekhyun shifted uncomfortably in front of him before deflating. 

“I had met him at a party. He never told me that you two were... whatever..."

"Dating. We were dating. He was my boyfriend."

"I’m a psychology major. I didn’t know anything about him...”

Jimin continued to drink his smoothie slowly before speaking again. 

“What did he tell you about me after?”

“Not much. Just said that cheating on you was a big mistake, but that he really felt bad about it.”

Jimin laughed cynically. A silly darkness encompassed his tone. “That’s cute.”

“I didn’t come here for you to talk shit about my boyfriend.” Baekhyun said flatly.

Jimin sighed. “Listen I don’t know how he treats you now, but your boyfriend treated me like shit. So, excuse me if him telling you that he felt bad about what he did to me... over and over and over again makes me chuckle a little.”

Baekhyun clenched his jaw.

“He’s still my boyfriend, and I didn’t come here to listen to you dump on him.”

“Then, why did you come, huh? Were you curious about me? Trying to see what he saw in me? What the last perfect boyfriend was all about and if you’re up to those standards?” Jimin licked his lips. “Does the pressure ever get to you?”

Baekhyun sighed. “No, not really. It’s kinda like I was built for the attention.”

“Mhm.” Jimin nodded. “You’re nice.”

“Taehyung is nice.”

“Taehyung is... something else... Believe it or not I didn’t come here to bad mouth him. I came to ask about you... are you really okay?”

Baekhyun looked at him “We’re fine... we’re so good it’s kind of boring sometimes.” he let out a little laugh “But I’m happy. I’m really happy... and I think he’s really happy, too.”

“You know you don’t have to lie to me about that stuff.” Jimin said clutching his cup in his hands

“Jimin... I’m really sorry.... About you and Taehyung... I don’t know if he was sorry before but.... Maybe he is now?”

“How long have you two been together?”

“Almost a year.” 

“And it has been going fine?”

“Yea.. It really, really has.” Baekhyun smiled brightly at him. Jimin couldn’t help but smile back. He stood up, trying his best to hold himself. 

“Take care, Baekhyun. Thanks for coming to talk to me.” He turned around to walk out of the shop. 

  
  


A tear trailed slowly down his face. He hoped Baekhyun didn’t see him wipe it off. He got what he wanted. A confirmation that he was the problem in everyone else’s love life. He ruined everything, not the other way around. He bumped into someone on his way out of the smoothie shop, and didn’t even bother to say sorry. He was a mess. His life was a mess. This weekend was a mess. And if Kim Taehyung could find another boyfriend and be faithful for a year, then he was never going to get anywhere with anyone. 

 

It was a pretty, sunny day. 

 

He felt sick.

 

And Byun Baekhyun was  _ nice. _

 

 

* * *

  
  


When Jimin got home, Normani was on the phone practically fuming. If she’d had a flip phone Jimin was sure she would have hung up more forcefully.

 

“What was that about?” Jimin said as he chucked his empty smoothie container into the trashcan.

“Did you see Jongin today?” Normani asked him. Her tone was still sharp.

“No... why?” 

“Apparently he saw you at the smoothie place on North Campus talking to some guy.” Normani stuck all her words.

“Oh... well I didn’t see him.”

“Apparently he saw you. You bumped into him?”

“I.. didn’t know it was him.”

“I figured. Anyway Lauren was all up in fucking arms because apparently you blew Jongin off today and told him you wanted to rest when what you really wanted to do was chat up some guy.”

“That’s.. A little true maybe.” Jimin sighed... “I... invited Baekhyun for a smoothie I just... needed some answers... is all.”

“Oh... well I told her either way it was neither of their business what you were up to, and then Lauren was like yea but he didn’t have to lie, and I was like maybe he didn’t lie and plans change, and then she called you rude for not saying anything to him and it just kind of got bad from there.”

“You know you don’t always have to defend me... I should have apologized whether I noticed it was Jongin or not.”

“Yea, I know, but you’re kinda going through something right now... and I’m always going to defend you. You know that.”

“I just don’t want to mess up anything between you and Lauren.”

Normani grabbed his hand “Sweetie, the only people who can ruin anything between me and Lauren are me and Lauren, okay? It’s okay for people to disagree. It’s human. She’s going to take Jongin’s side and I’m going to take your side. Loyalty is also human. We’ll be fine, and if not, then.. Oh well.”

“Yea...” Jimin let out a big sigh and then excused himself to him room. He couldn't take interacting with anyone else for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Rahee could sense the tension and so could Jimin. She stiffened up when he grabbed her from Jongin’s arms and gave him nothing but a wave back. He could feel Jongin trying to talk to him when he came back to pick Rahee up, but Jimin busied himself by talking to Dinah Jane about Seth. Toward the end of the week he and Jongin had lulled themselves into a comfortable amount of awkward nonverbal communication to get Rahee to and from practice, and Jimin kind of hated it, but he was also really comfortable with it. It was easy. Simple.

 

Normani would talk to Jongin about Rahee’s progress and Jimin would try not to listen in, but he couldn’t help it. They never talked about anything other than business, but it was cordial. Jimin was grateful. Rahee seemed stressed. Jongin seemed sad. He couldn’t bear to talk to him, though. Not with his feelings freshly cut open and his heart still bleeding out. It hadn’t even been one week. Talking to Jongin was all too much too soon. Jimin was a fragile and soft vampire. He needed breaks in between his heartache. Kim Jongin, though, was still so fucking beautiful and talented and  _ sweet, _ and Jimin couldn’t get away from him. Not in class, not in the practicum, not in his dreams, and not in his waking thoughts, either. 

 

It went on like this for a while, too. Chanyeol would still bring coffee for Normani and Lauren was never there. Normani was too polite to let Chanyeol down while she was angry. She knew she’d hurt his feelings. If Lauren was there, then she and Normani would dance around each other while Jimin and Jongin also danced around each other. Sehun and Hobi would still wave to them in class but Normani and Jimin both kept their distance from Jongin. Lauren and Normani weren’t talking to each other in choir and their instructor, Ally Brooke Hernandez, was having trouble mediating between them. The tension was apparently messing up her sound. Jimin got even more tripped up after a while when he had forgotten all about the friend feud and Seugli and Joohyun invited him to lunch. Apparently they had invited Jongin, too, to mediate. It didn’t go well, and everyone ate in silence. Jimin practically ran to his next class.

 

He was fucking heartbroken and he was fucking  _ tired _ .

 

He needed a release. 

 

He went over to Yoongi’s.

  
  


“I thought we agreed to not do this anymore?” Yoongi said as he pinned Jimin under him on the bed and sucked bruises into his neck.

“Maybe I just need you right now.” Jimin let out, his voice a little hoarser than normal. He carded his fingers through Yoongi’s mint hair.

“Maybe you should use the app that we met on.”

“I can’t use that shit. I hate it.” He wasn’t lying. He’d tried. He couldn’t.

“You know you’re still as soft as the day I first touched you?” Yoongi’s breath was hot on his neck, and Jimin let out a moan that caught in his throat as Yoongi sucked harder.

“ _ Fuck. _ ”

“Mani tells me you were kinda down last week.”

“Mani  _ -ah- _ says a lot of things.”

Yoongi loved to talk to him whenever they had sex. He loved to make him say things to see when he’d choke on his expressions and when his voice would get high pitched. He loved the power. He loved to please. Jimin loved him. Yoongi was someone he knew he couldn't fuck up. Something he knew he could always keep.

“I’m gonna leave bruises if I-”

“Pleasepleaseplease. Yoongi.  _ Please. _ ” Jimin dug his fingers into Yoongi’s back and clutched onto him. He liked the bruises. He liked being branded. He liked the reminders that something happened, that someone wanted him even if it was only for a moment. Yoongi knew it, too. He just liked to hear him beg. He sucked harder.

“ _ Oh. _ ” He wrapped his legs around Yoongi’s waist and squoze them as tight as he could.

“So strong.”

Jimin let out a light “Mhm.” as he slowly grinded up into Yoongi, because everything with Yoongi was slow. It was all meticulous. Everything had a purpose. The last time he’d had sex with Taehyung it was just like this. Slow, and purposeful like they were saying goodbye. Maybe that’s why he liked fucking Yoongi so much after the break up. It felt like his ex. Jimin had never considered himself sadist, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

 

Yoongi bit him and  _ God. _ Jimin was a vampire so most people let him do the biting, but Yoongi always bit him so hard and so forcefully and he always fucking loved being bitten. He was near tears.

“Yes.  _ Yes please harder. _ Yoongi please.” he was whining, his words were choppy, and he knew Yoongi loved it and if it was anyone else maybe he wouldn’t have given them the satisfaction, but he needed this. “I need you please.” Yoongi obliged, and bit him harder. Jimin was holding him so tightly that if  he wasn’t careful he was sure he’d break him in half, but Yoongi had never asked him to be gentle. He liked it. He liked knowing he could bring Jimin to the edge. Make him whimper and whine and cry and forget his strength. 

 

He made Jimin beg for everything. From the kisses on his clavicles to the bites on his tummy to the sucking on his dick. He made Jimin ask for every single thing.

 

“Please _ please fuck me Yoongi I need you please _ .” He asked, and Yoongi provided.

 

There’s nothing quite like having a solid dick inside you. 

The first time it pushes in, opening you up completely. 

The beginning, shallow, slow strokes. Yoongi always liked to go extra slow to make Jimin whine even more.

The hitch in your breath as the pace picks up, after more begging, of course. 

 

“Yoongi please go faster baby  _ I _ \- please please fuck me  _ please. _ ”

Then, the click. 

The waves of pleasure riding through you as you’re being pounded into relentlessly. Jimin could only cling to Yoongi more and yell. All he saw was the deep black behind his eyelids. All his thoughts were screaming was  _ more more more. _

“More more more please. Please harder.”

 

Yoongi sped up. He increased his force. Jimin’s jaw went slack. He was silent now. Too far gone to even scream anymore, but of course Yoongi hated the silence. He slowed down to a death-like pace leaving Jimin whining and begging for more only to switch back at a moment’s notice and leave him choking on his own silence right after. He couldn’t hear anything but Yoongi’s breathing in his ear. Couldn’t feel anything but his dick hitting prostate again and again and again.

 

“Jiminnie, answer me... do you like it?”

Jimin let out a shaky “Uh huh.” 

“You know I need a clear answer.” Jimin was fucked. Yoongi was so steady above him. Jimin loved it.

“Yes, I like it.”

Yoongi grunted “You’re always so good for me, Jiminnie.” He placed wet kisses down Jimin’s neck and Jimin was sure he was crying now. He could feel the tears running down the side of his face. It felt so fucking good to be praised.

“You’re doing so good taking my dick, Jimin.” Yoongi whispered into his ear and Jimin nodded, whimpering. Yoongi caught Jimin’s lips on his and kissed him. Jimin was needy, and he knew he was sloppy, but he didn’t care. He wanted Yoongi to know he appreciated this. He appreciated him. Yoongi parted his mouth.

“Are you gonna come for me, Jimin?” Jimin nodded again “Say it.”

“I’m gonna  _ -ah fuck- _ ” Yoongi reached down and wrapped his hand around Jimin’s dick, tugging in synchronization with his strokes “ _ Shit. _ ”

“Finish what you were saying.” 

“I-” his voice was high and strained, He felt himself go tense, and rigid and Yoongi was fucking into him and it was so fucking good, and he was. He didn’t know how Yoongi timed it, but he was going to come for him right then and there. “I’m gonna come for you.”

 

And he did. All over Yoongi’s hand and both of their stomachs. Yoongi shattered over him at the same time. Everything around him was black, and stars, and glitter and release and he was still clinging to Yoongi who was peppering his face with light kisses.

“You did so good, Jimin.” Jimin didn't do anything. He just pulled Yoongi closer and fell asleep.

He woke up and went into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and at the purple bruises painted onto his neck and chest. He ran his finger over them. Taehyung loved to give him hickies. He loved to let everyone know that Jimin was his. Whenever he looked in the mirror at the marks Taehyung left on him they clearly read out  _ Taehyung’s _ . These didn’t say that, though. They didn’t say  _ Yoongi’s _ , either. They said  _ Jimin _ , because he was his own, and he wanted them. Yoongi only gave them to him because  _ he asked for them _ , not because he wanted Jimin to be his. 

 

He stayed with him all weekend and for a whole week after. Almost every night Yoongi would wind him up and fuck him senseless and every single night Jimin would tuck himself under Yoongi’s chin and fall asleep. He’d wake up every morning laying on Yoongi’s chest, staring out the window and syncing their breathing. Yoongi looked good with the sunrays decorating his skin. Jimin’s heart was clenching. Everything was so easy here. He kind of wished they loved each other that way. It would be so easy. They could be so easy.

 

Yoongi only noticed him skipping his classes once, because he had early morning classes and got back pretty late which meant Jimin could usually stay in all day and go completely undetected. When he did notice he told Jimin that he could only miss classes for one week, and then he had to get back to work. Jimin thought it was fair if not generous. Kyungsoo and Jongdae would have been hounding him by now, but Yoongi wasn’t his dad. He wasn’t his boyfriend or fuckbuddy, either. He was his friend. 

 

“Yoongi, what should I do?”

“Talk to the boy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin had all but dropped off the face of the Earth. Normani knew where he was, she had an estimate of when he would be back, and she was relaying information to Kyungsoo and Jongdae on a daily basis as to what he was up to. Kyungsoo even offered to bring food to Yoongi’s house which both Yoongi and Jimin quickly declined. So, when Normani bounded at him when he walked through the door Sunday night he wasn’t surprised. He just let himself toppled over onto the floor.

 

“I missed you!”

“I figured.” They hugged and stood up.

 

Lauren was sitting on the couch with a grin on her face. 

“We made up.” Normani said smiling at him. Lauren tilted her head slightly. 

“I can’t stay mad at such a pretty face.”

“I’m glad. How are the kids?”

“They’re fine they missed you this week, but I told them you were sick.”

“There’s dinner for you in the oven.” Kyungsoo called from his room.

“Thank you.” he replied

 

It felt good to be back home after his little break. He felt clearer. Still sad, but a little more himself.

 

“Lauren...” Jimin said slowly “Is... Jongin alright?”

Lauren let out a big breath. “Getting right to the elephant, are we?” 

Jimin nodded in response and played with the hem of his shirt. 

“Well, he’s alright. He doesn’t understand why you kinda got weird on him specifically but none of his other friends, but I think he’s kind of done with it now...”

“That’s good.” his voice was low. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

Jimin went into the kitchen and got his plate out of the oven. He heated it up in the microwave then went into his room and closed the door.

 

**[Park Jimin]**

Sorry about that day...and about how i acted after... i’ve kinda been going through a lot.

**[Kim Jongin]**

Yea Normani told me you weren’t doing well... are u feeling better?

**[Park Jimin]**

Yea ill be okay

**[Kim Jongin]**

Are u going to the air showcase?

**[Park Jimin]**

Yea. I need to write a performance review if I’m going to get a decent grade after skipping a whole week.

**[Kim Jongin]**

Alright. We’ll see u there.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Jimin laid on his bed staring up at his ceiling a few days later and wondered when his life got so fucking complicated and when his asshole got so fucking tight. He had to get over this. His butthole could adjust, but his heart... his heart was screaming. The simplicity of the situation had never been lost on him. Just confess, and it'll be fine. Life isn't like a romantic comedy, though. Real life? Real life is hard and it's saying things you don't mean and keeping the things you do mean bottled up so that you don't get hurt. Real like hurt. He didn't want it to hurt. He rolled over onto his side and grabbed his phone. He opened his Anonimo app, and went to his conversation with Jongin. Jongin had not blocked him. Just sent him a simple I’m sorry and then never said anything else. Jimin had not replied.

 

_ kiwimelonpeach: please meet me in room 217 of build A before the air showcase _

_ kiwimelonpeach: itll be empty... i want to show u who i am _

_ kiwimelonpeach: meet me at 6 pls _

_ kiwimelonpeach: *6pm _

 

Jongin didn’t reply. Jimin didn’t care.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Jimin had a very specific plan in his head. It was 5:30. He was going to put on his pendant when Jongin knocked on the door so he knew who he was, then take it off when he let him in. That’s what he was telling himself as he paced across the dance room and clutched his pendant in his hand. He didn’t even charge it. It didn’t need to last that long. Put it on, Jongin enters, take it off. It was 5:35. Put it on, Jongin enters, take it off. 5:40. He was still pacing. Knock, put it on, Jongin enters, take it off. He said it out loud again and again until he was startled by the door being thrown open. It was 5:50. Jongin was looking at him. He was looking at Jimin. He dropped the pendant from his hands. Time seemed frozen. How long were they just going to stare at each other. Was Jongin going to say anything because Jimin, certainly, was not.

 

“Jimin...” he walked over to him, letting out a laugh. “I’m supposed to be meeting someone here. I didn’t even tell him I’d come... I’m early.” Jongin sighed “I was curious at first. Wanted to know... who he was... but... I was going to tell him that I don’t think it’s right for us to be together, because I really do have feelings for someone else, and I think it’s gonna work out.” Jongin’s voice was smaller near the end.

 

Jimin let out a big sigh. He felt defeated.  “That must suck for whoever you were meeting here.”

“You’re a fucking idiot if you think I’m that stupid, Park Jimin.” Jongin smiled at him

“I’m? What are you talking about?”

Jongin took his phone out of his pocket and shoved it in Jimin’s face. “It’s past 6 and we are the only ones here.”

“So?”

“You’re kiwimelonpeach!”

“Maybe I’m not!”

“Or maybe there’s some other vampire 3rd year who is gonna” Jongin turned toward the door and yelled “come running through that door right now!” he turned back to Jimin “I doubt it.”

“You... don’t have any proof.”

“I talked to that guy you were with. Baekhyun? Found him on Facebook. He’s a vampire, too.”

“Yea, so?”

“I was jealous of him. Come to find out he’s dating your ex? You weren’t trying to date the guy. I didn’t know that.” He grabbed Jimin’s hand “I asked him what kind of smoothie you had. I was gonna bring you one since you were so upset... He said he smelled blood, kiwis, honeydew, and peaches.”

Jimin let out a pained noise. “What a fucking traitor... if you knew it was me then” he snatched his hand back “You did come here to tell me you don’t want to be with me.”

Jongin grabbed his hand again

“No. I came here on the off chance you weren’t kiwimelonpeach after I found that out... I was gonna tell whoever it was that I like Park Jimin... that they shouldn’t feel bad about it because he’s sweet and kind, and always listens to me babble on about nonsense so it would be easy for anyone to fall for him. Especially someone like me... but if you were, then there wouldn’t be an issue... and you are.”

Jimin stared at Jongin, a little blown away. “I am.”

 

Jongin didn’t spare him any time after that. He just pressed their lips together and kissed Jimin needily. He cupped his cheeks in his hands.

“I love your poofy cheeks.” Jongin said through their kisses. “All those nights hanging out together.” He slowly walked forward. “I just wanted to be close to you.” more kisses “I just wanted to hold your hand.” more walking, more kisses “The night you bit me I felt like I was gonna explode.” Jimin felt his back press up against the wall, Jongin was still talking and kissing him “That night at my house was perfect, I wanted to kiss you but I felt so bad. Bad for my little peach.” more kisses “When you said my blood smelled nice” and then he was trailing them across Jimin’s jaw “I wanted you to fuck me right then and there.” Jongin pressed his fingers into Jimin’s hip and tugged him forward.

 

Jimin wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck.

“I don’t know who left these fading bruises, and I don’t care, but if you want me to make them more apparent-”

“Yes! Yes!”Jimin voice was short and breathy. Jongin sucked down on the soft flesh on his neck and Jimin felt like he might melt.

Jongin crept his hands up under Jimin’s shirt and brushed at his nipples “Do you know what it’s like to watch you dance?” he slid his hands down to Jimin’s asscheels and gave them both a tight squeeze “It’s a wonder I contained myself for this long.”

“ _ Ah. _ ” Jongin placed his mouth on a different part of Jimin’s neck. 

“And this one time I guess you weren’t wearing underwear, because you were practicing simple stuff. Just those fucking sweats.” He placed his hands back on Jimin’s hips and grinded into them. Jimin bit down on his bottom lip. “I fingered myself every night for a week thinking of you.” 

Jimin let out low, shallow breaths as they rutted up into each other. “Bite me please, Jongin.” He bit him once, slow, and hard with his teeth dragging against the skin before he removed his mouth.

“I would’ve used my dildo but I needed it in my mouth.”

“Fuck.” Jimin whimpered as Jongin bit him again.

Jongin stopped and dropped to his knees. He looked up at Jimin and roughly pulled down his pants and underwear all in one quick move. He licked a long stripe from Jimin’s balls, to the underside of his dick, and then to the tip before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Jimin screwed his eyes shut.

“ _ Shit shit shit shit shit. _ ” He could feel the tip of his dick hitting the back of Jongin’s throat, but Jongin was relentless. He sucked hard and fast and when he stopped Jimin was grasping for air. He opened his eyes only took down and see Jongin on all fours fingering himself.

“Jimin... I want you to fuck me.. Please.” he moaned out. Jimin’s head was spinning. He bent down on his knees mechanically.

“Where did you get lube from?”   
Jongin looked back at him and smirked “I had it in my pocket.”

 

Jimin thought, for a moment that maybe he should align himself, do what Jongin wanted him to do, but he looked down at him, ass open and ready.

“I see you were prepared for anything.”

Jongin nodded. 

Jimin spread his asscheeks just a little, and leaned down, placing a tentative lick to the hole that rested between them.

“Ah fuck.” And Jimin did it again, a little more forcefully this time. “Yes.” and Jongin arched his back “Please.” Jimin obeyed, licking more. He used one hand to work over Jongin’s dick and balls as he ate Jongin’s ass, prodding a little at the hole everyone once in a while to gauge Jongin’s reaction. Jongin rocked his hips in sync with Jimin’s tongue movements and Jimin was sure he was going to lose his voice if he kept yelling like that. 

 

He was really eating Jongin’s ass on the floor of an empty dance room. If he looked forward he could see himself in the mirror. This was the shit of wet dreams.

 

“Jimin please  _ fuck _ - _ I _  " He gasped out "Fuck me I need you inside me please.” 

 

Jimin sat up, and wiped off his mouth. He aligned himself with Jongin and slowly pushed himself inside

“Fuck, Jongin...” He started to stroke slowly “You’re so goddamn tight.” He gripped onto Jongin’s hips.

Jongin’s voice was steady under him. “Jimin faster.” and Jimin picked up his pace. Jongin clenched around him and he let out a lewd moan. 

“Jimin I need it harder I need all of you.” And Jimin listened, stroking harder and deeper. Jongin’s pleads just turned into soft  _ Oh _ s and Jimin could only assume he was doing a good job, because Jongin stopped directing and just started enjoying.

 

Jongin was fucking wrecked. Cum was dripping from his dick as Jimin pounded into him and he shoved three fingers of his into his mouth to suck on while moaning softly around them. He clenched his asshole around Jimin’s dick and rocked back to push him in deeper.

“Deeper please, Jimin.” Jongin breathed out. 

 

Jimin switched his angle a little, pushing himself completely inside. Jongin switched back to his little _Oh_ s and his fingers in his mouth and Jimin’s head was swimming. He felt the pressure build, dug his fingers into Jongin’s hips hard and tried not to leave bruises but fuck. Jongin was so tight, and this was so hot and there was cum dripping everywhere, and Jongin’s voice filling the air.

“Yes come inside me, Jimin. Please.” Jimin wrapped his hand around to grab Jongin’s dick and started to work it over as he jerked frantically into Jongin, fulfilling his request. Jongin reached back and held him in place while he rocked back into his dick. Jimin loved the overstimulation. Loved feeling like Jongin was getting every last bit of cum out of him. Jimin pumped harder and harder at Jongin’s dick until he came, and collapsed under him. He flipped around onto his back and looked up at Jimin. His pupils were wide and there was a slight glow to his skin. 

 

Jimin laid on him softly, placing his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck. His grazed his teeth over the skin.

“Please.” Jongin whispered in a weak and grainy voice, and Jimin sank his fangs down into the vein, sucking at the blood that escaped and licking at the wound so that it would heal. 

 

Jongin’s voice was low “You’re gonna make me hard again.”

 

“Your blood tastes like honeysuckle.”

* * *

  
  


Jimin and Jongin were late to the Air Showcase. Very late, in fact. After fucking, and cleaning, and reorienting themselves and their clothes and checking the room to make sure there were in fact, no cameras (Jongin had told Jimin that, but Jimin was paranoid) they finally left. There was only an hour left in the showcase when they arrived, but they arrived together.

 

“Thank God.” Hobi said, sitting next to Sooyoung. “I thought you two would never get together.”

“I could say the same for you two.” Jongin said pointedly looking at them. There were two empty seats between Normani and Sehun and Jimin and Jongin slid past their friends to sit down.

“I know that look.” Sehun said as he leaned over and looked at the two of them

“What look?” Jimin asked.

“That look.” He pointed to Jongin “That’s your after-sex glow.”

“Shut up, Sehun!” Jongin said in a sort of an angry whisper. “Ah hush it’s not like I haven’t been inside you or vice versa.”

“I knew it.” Jimin said

“Hey, what can I say? Those dance practices get heated sometimes.” Sehun wiggled his eyebrows at Jimin who just laughed. Jongin rolled his eyes. “Anyway that’s far behind us now. And you two are going steady, right? Cause i’ve had to listen to this one wax poetic about how you two would make the perfect couple for weeks and I’m tired. Just be his boyfriend already.”

Jimin nodded. “Alright. I think I will.” He looked at Jongin who beamed at him, and returned the expression.

 

* * *

  
  


The year was finally over, and of course, there was a party at Hobi’s to celebrate.

Jimin squinted across the room, looking at Normani. His vision was blurred from the alcohol, though. Not on it’s own. She placed a sweet, tender kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek and Jimin watched his expression go from extremely sad, to only kind of sad. Poor guy. He never stood a chance. Jungkook swooped by Chanyeol after Normani walked away and was seemingly able to cheer him up. Jimin turned back around

 

“Is room 12 still our room?” Jimin asked Hobi with a serious look on his face. Hobi just rolled his eyes and carried a drink over to Sooyoung.

“That didn’t answer my question.” Jimin said.

Jongin pulled him away. “I don’t think we really need a room now since we both know where the other lives.” He planted a big, wet, kiss on Jimin’s lips. “Yea, but that’s too far and I’ve barely seen you all week.”

“I saw you three times this week one of which was last night when I fucked you into my mattress.”

Jimin stared blankly at him “But it wasn’t enough.”

Jongin laughed “You’re insatiable.”

“And you’re sweet.”

 

Lauren and Normani walked up to them and pointed to a couple of people a little ways ahead.

“Check this out! Tell us what they’re saying, Jimin!!” Jimin looked ahead and saw Yixing, no longer their TA, talking to Sehun who was leaning up against a wall.

“Can’t Lauren do it? I’m drunk.” JImin said lazily

“I didn’t get the vamp hearing. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He looked at them and focused in.

“Yixing’s saying 'I know it’s weird cause I was your TA and I don’t want it to be like a power dynamic thing'”

“Oh my Goooood!” Normani was bouncing. 

Jimin turned to look at her. “Shh I gotta focus!”

“Sorry.”

He looked back over to the couple. “Um... Well, they’re making out now, so.”

Lauren and Normani cheered, and Jongin joined in and Hobi joined in and the entire party erupted into clapping, and Jimin was so happy he couldn’t contain himself.

“Kiss me before I go pee.” He whined and Jongin did immediately. He didn’t have to beg or ask multiple times with Jongin, he just gave him what he wanted immediately. He smiled into the kiss.

 

On his way to the bathroom he bumped into someone. He jostled in the drunken haze and turned around to apologize.

“Oh, sorry um- _ Taehyung _ ?”

 

Taehyung looked up at him and waved. “Hi.. I know you talked to Baekhyun about me... thanks for not... saying anything too terrible.”

 

Jimin raised his eyebrows. “You’re welcome? I guess.”

“I know I didn’t mean it then, but... I mean it now. I’m sorry... for everything.”

Jimin looked at him, the boy he used to love. The boy he would have run away with at a moment’s notice if he’d just asked. Then, he looked past him to a different boy. A tall, golden handsome boy with absolutely no ass, but the cutest smile in the world. He smiled to himself.

“I know.”

 

Jimin returned from the bathroom and crept up behind Jongin, embracing him in a back hug.

Jongin leaned into him “Did you miss me while you were gone?”

 

Jimin pressed his forehead to the back of Jongin’s head and breathed in the flowery scent of his blood from the back of his neck.

 

He was happy.

 

He had his boy, and his boy had him, and he was happy.

 

“No. I knew you’d still be here when I got back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
